Sophisticated Hearts
by redf0x
Summary: Use to be Dancing with a Demon...SessxRIn MirxSan InuxKag KougaxAyame, rated M for future lemons and language I guess, lol
1. Fired then Questioned

Well, I decided to start a new story xDDDD I have a new idea, like I said in my profile It take place in the future, not in the Fuedal Era.

* * *

"Kagura, you're fired." Said Sesshomaru coldly. He stared at the woman who had just tried to 'get it on' with him.

"I thought we had something special!" She screamed angrily, her eyes stared at him sorrowfully, hate sprawling across them. She crossed her arms in a pout but stormed out, her messy form swaying as she left.

"Guess not." Sesshomaru snickered smirking. He pressed a button on his phone and said," Jaken, I want you to set up secretary additions for next week."

The stubby man on the other line nodded before replying," Yes Mr. Taikosho." Then he heard a 'beep' as Sesshomaru disconnected the order. Rushing out of the room he walked up to a grey-haired girl named Shori and said," Put an ad on the front of the business page,' Auditions for Inu No Taitaisho Inc. Secretary!' He put his hands in a motion before nodding and rushing back to his desk, returning to scribbling the new orders down.

Sesshomaru leaned back smirking," Monday should be very interesting." He then stood and walked to the window, gazing out upon Tokyo. He grinned devilishly then he gathered up his things and left to his mansion.

* * *

Rin awoke from a loud moan,' InuYasha…' The voice said. Rin rolled her eyes grinning and slid on a black skirt that had frilly pink lace that lined the end of the skirt that finished at her knees. Grinning she put on a shirt that was black as well and had pink lettering that read,' Innocence.' She brushed her teeth and hair, then slid on black high-heels. Marching out the door after locking it, she opened her best friend's door," Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully. She watched as her friend smiled.

"InuYasha?"

Rin rolled her eyes," Sorry Kagome, it ain't him, it's Rin." She stepped forth and tore off the blankets from her friend.

Kagome yawned and looked at her friend grinning," Oh yeah, we're supposed to go to ' Shikon no Tama's concert," she shot out of bed then cried," oh dear I napped too late!" She groaned rushing to her closet and pulling out jeans and a belly shirt that had InuYasha's head on it and said," Inu's girl." She put her clothes on and put on white flat-footed sandles and dragged her friend outside to her red Ferrari.

"You are so lucky to own such a car!" Rin said in pure jealousy.

" My eternal Christmas gift…nothing till my death." She laughed getting into the car.

Rin followed, she pulled out her black cell that had pink polka-dots sprawled across it and smiled as she saw Sesshomaru's head appear when she opened her flip-phone. She checked her daily news on the internet and saw,' Inu No Taisho Inc. is having auditions for his next secretary. Think you have the guts? Come to Inu No Taisho this Monday-Friday to schedule your audition.' She shut it and screamed," I COULD BECOME SESSHY'S SECRETARY!"

Kagome slammed on the breaks as she heard her friend's words," Oh my gosh! Then you guys could get together! Unlike me and InuYasha." She frowned then got out.

Just then a red haired-girl ran up to them," Shikon No Tama sucks, want my VIP passes?" She offered holding out the two necklaces.

Kagome stood in shock," Thank you…" Was all she could say before handing one to Rin.

The two girls screamed in joy once the girl left. They ran to the concert and showed the slips.

A black-haired female approached then," Hello, I'm Kikyo…I see you have passes. Come with me." She ordered smiling.

The two followed, exchanging glances.

Kikyo led them towards the back of the stage and looked to two girls," Okay, lets make this fast, meet Shikon No Tama." She pointed to the band who had smiles on their faces," Okay, lets go…"She said pulling the girls away.

"Wait Kikyo…let them stay." A silver-haired boy said stepping up, wearing a white t-shirt with a rolled up-sleeved red shirt.

Kikyo frowned," No InuYasha they've had their fun." She smirked.

The two girls could only gawk at the guys before them. Shikon no Tama was made up of 4 guys…Sesshomaru (guitarist), InuYasha (singer), Miroku(drums), and Kouga(bass).

"Yes Kikyo, they will stay…" Sesshomaru spoke up coldly. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy black pants.

"Thank you…" The two girls blushed staring at the ground.

The 4 nodded then Kouga said," I have to go call Ayame so I'll be back before the concert." Miroku coughed then took the girls hands," Sorry my wonderful ladies, I must go to my woman." He winked then left as he noticed to pairs of golden eyes shooting death glares towards him. He immediately fled grinning nervously.

"Now…mind telling us your names?" InuYasha asked leaning on one foot smirking.

"I'm Kagome." Studdered the InuYasha fan girl. She blushed as she realized she was speaking to the all-time favorite singer InuYasha.

" I'm Rin." Spoke the girl beside her, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze before relasing a sweet smile that blended in with her blush.

Sesshomaru smiled back, he looked to his brother, exchanging smiling glances. He then said," Ladies, we'd like you to dance for our show tonight…"

* * *

Hm, will they accept it? Lol

Super short Chapter though

As you can see I got my lappie back xD –huggles laptop-


	2. Showtime then Theatre

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi controls all...except me -laughs evily- Oo;;

* * *

The two girls blinked dumbfoundedly before saying," Huh?" 

The two brothers chuckled then Sesshomaru said," We want you to dance."

Kagome opened her mouth but said nothing before turning to her best friend and whispering," Should we do it?"

InuYasha laughed then said," Yes you should."

Kagome blushed but sent him a glare before pulling her friend away.

"I don't know…I mean maybe…but then we'd be hated by all who love Shikon no Tama." Rin confessed sadly.

Kagome nodded before frowning," Hm…I think we should, even if it does ruin our likelihood of becoming mutual friends with other." She giggled nervously.

Rin laughed and nodded then turned to Sesshomaru," We'd- love to." She flashed him a smile before feeling butterflies tackle her stomach.

The brothers nodded happily and snapped their fingers. A girl dressed in a maid's outfit rushed towards the girls, here are your outfits…" She said coldly handing Kagome a red sequin dress that ended bearly at her knees and Rin one like it only it was blue.

Kagome thanked her along with Rin beside her. The two were led to the changing room where the dressed in rooms beside eachother," I'm glad we came up with dances for each song." Rin said grinning inside her stall.

Her friend made a loud," Mm'hm." The girls left the stalls dressed in skimpy outfits but smiles drawn along their faces. They saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha awaiting for them," Now, you may dance around use but if you do, you can't make us moan, sorry Rin but you can't make Sesshy moan cuz he's got a guitar to look after." InuYasha winked before laughing.

Kagome joined him in laughter as she looked at her flustered friend.

Rin looked down blushing through she had an grin on her face as she twiddled her thumbs.

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha before punching him in the gut, causing him to topple over.

Rin giggled, her cheeks still red.

Kagome stopped laughing and said," Are you okay InuYasha!"

The hanyou stood and shook off the punch," Yeah, just great." He stared at his brother, humor on his face yet a tint of anger still burned in his eyes.

Kikyo hurried out, Miroku and Kouga behind her," Okay, lets go ladies." She said sternly. She motioned for the dancers and Shikon no Tama to hurry out onto stage.

The group nodded and went out, InuYasha stood front and center while Sesshomaru and Kouga stood behind him on opposite sides of one another. Miroku was settled further back so the girls were settled in front of Miroku but behind Sesshomaru and Kouga. They were moved though when Kikyo rushed in and moved them up setting Sesshomaru and Kouga behind them and the girls behind InuYasha.

Kagome smiled as she realized she was closer to her "love". She looked to her friend who was blushing," Why the red face?" She whispered as InuYasha announced," Hey rock fans! Ya ready to roll?" The crowd roared with yes as they resumed doing the wave.

"I just realized, since I'm in front of Sesshomaru…he can kind of see me…" She giggled.

Kagome winked then said," Yup…and?"

Rin pouted but smiled as soon as InuYasha said," I'd like to welcome our lovely new dancers, Kagome and Rin!" Many cat calls were the audience's replies. Girls shot them deadly glares though.

Kagome blushed furiously but smiled. Then the two felt Miroku start up the drums. Then Sesshomaru and Kouga hit it off with a smooth beat that soon turned to an uproar of rock and roll music.

InuYasha opened his jaws and began to sing into the microphone, sweet words rushing out of his mouth as he quirked a brow to the ladies who had recently begun dancing.

Kagome knew InuYasha would find it suspicious if she danced in front of him but she'd find the right time to pose a move upon him.

InuYasha sung for a long time before listening as Sesshomaru gave out his heart to the audience with a full-blown guitar solo. But his eyes weren't on the crowd. They were on Rin. He continued to strum quickly on the strings as his fingers ran up and down the frets making cords and notes sing out. He smiled as Rin danced her way towards him, swinging her hips as she danced around him. Then she came up behind him and rocked her hips into his before taking a finger and sliding it from his back to his shoulder then returning to her friend after the solo ended.

Kagome took this time to walk up to InuYasha and posed her position to continue the dance when InuYasha continued to sing. She took her hands and set them on InuYasha's neck as she faced the audience, she ran them down his chest as she rubbed up against his pants causing him to harden, she felt it and blushed, she pulled away when his words replayed in her mind,' You can't make us moan.' She danced behind him but made no seductive moves.

The two danced around their favorite guys, occasionally giving the other men a sweet taste of them but soon they were back at it again dancing alone then standing beside the demon brothers.

Pretty soon the concert ended and InuYasha finished his song, sweat was beaded down his forehead as he winked at the audience," Thanks for coming, lets give another round of applause to our wonderful women!" The crowd started up again with clapping and an occasional," CALL ME!" The girls curtsied then left the stage after the guys.

"Hey guys, I have to go back to Sango, I'm taking her to the movies with Kouga and Ayame tonight, you and the girls coming Inu and Sessh?"

The brothers looked to the girls who stared at the ground red once more.

"You betch'ya!" InuYasha announced wrapping one arm around Kagome's waist.

Sesshomaru nodded standing beside Rin before whispering in her ear," Don't worry, I won't let InuYasha make all the moves." He ran his abdomen across her bottom before winking and saying," I'm going to change into more of a relaxing outfit, Rin, come with me, I'll give you something to change into, I doubt you want to be wearing the clothes in the weather now.

The girls then realized, it was winter…and they were wearing clothes like those! The two completely forgot about the weather, they were more focused on getting to the concert. They blushed but Rin managed to nod before following Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru led Rin down a few twisting hallways before saying," Why did you do that?" He eyed Rin seductively, he didn't really get a good look at her considering he was too focused on not being caught checking her out. But once he did he felt his demon blood sizzle. He saw her thin form, full breasts and round butt. She wasn't your average woman. Most would be prostitutes with the body Rin had. 

Rin looked at Sesshomaru," Um…well I…umm…" She couldn't release it,' I did it because you physically attract me! Plus your cold-hearted personality turns me on…'

Sesshomaru nodded smirking but stopped at a door, here is your dressing room, hold on one minute." Sesshomaru addressed walking into the room, he flipped on the light and walked over to a wooden dresser, he pulled out a pair of jeans that had pink paint drizzled along the pant legs and a shirt that was pink with a black guitar and black lettering that said,' Shikon no Tama.' Then on the back there was black lettering that read,' Sesshy's mine.' He smiled briefly before saying," Company shirts…but I assume you love them…especially this one?" He said holding out the shirt.

Rin blushed before taking the clothes," Thank you…Mr. Taikosho." Sesshomaru chuckled," Just Sesshomaru." He then walked to another dressed full of clothes.

Rin looked around the room before changing and noticed there was a black bed with blue walls, there were assortments of swords on the walls, one of them the all-mighty Tokijin and another the Tensaiga. Rin smiled but noticed two eyes staring at her.

"What, you wanna watch?" Sesshomaru smiled sarcastically, his bare chest visible to her now.

Rin blushed but rushed into the bathroom. She changed her clothes and walked out, Sesshomaru was dressed in jeans and a black button-up top that was buttoned ¾ of the way up. He grinned and took her arm in his, the two left happily.

InuYasha and Kagome were waiting for them, InuYasha made no attempt to change but Kagome was now dressed in low-rise jeans and a red sweater. She smiled at her friend then looked up to InuYasha," Shall we um, go now?" She asked blushing as his golden pools caught sight of hers. InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru and Rin now.

The couple nodded only Rin edged near her friend before pulling her back so they walked behind the men," Isn't this awesome!" She whispered anxiously.

Her friend nodded, her ebony locks bouncing with the force of her nod. She then giggled once InuYasha summoned them," Come on girls, you guys are too slow!" The girls rushed forth, managing to squeeze in between the men.

Sesshomaru mad no affectionate move towards Rin, only because he thought she'd take it the wrong way if he moved too fast. He was just too into her. A limo waited for the four of them, the driver got out and opened the door," Your limo awaits you milord and maladies." The driver bowed as he watched each person enter the car before shutting the door and returned to the wheel.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of the limo. She looked around at the décor of the limo and nearly touched everything. Her chocolate orbs sparkled extra bright as she looked at the fascinating china that was held behind pixy-glass.

Rin giggled at her friend's curiosity and looked over to see InuYasha smirking with his arms crossed.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at Rin before turning to watch her friend.

Rin inched forward," Kagome," she whispered softly," your making a scene." She giggled gently after she told her friend.

Kagome shot back into her seat beside InuYasha, her cheeks flaming red before she whimpered," Sorry."

InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders before saying," Its fine babe, all the girls do that."

'Babe? But we've merely met…and why is he treating me like this…and **all** the girls…' Kagome glanced up at InuYasha, a hurt look in her eyes,' Of course, he is the ultimate singer in the greatest band ever.' Kagome reminded herself harshly. She sat up straight again frowning but managed to let a smile crease itself upon her lips.

Rin watched her friend with interest till she saw the released frown turn into a small smile. She gave Kagome a worried look till the car seized it's movement.

"We're here." The driver said smoothly, opening the door.

The couples left happily, hand in hand through the back to a private theatre.

"Kagome, why were you frowning then suddenly smiling?" Rin whispered. The girls had pulled behind the men so they couldn't here.

"For a moment, I thought InuYasha and I had something…but then I realized many girls had experienced this…so I guess we aren't that special after all…" Kagome confessed sadly.

"Oh…I guess your right." Rin said just as sad. She sighed but then said weakly," I guess we should enjoy it as long as possible!"

Kagome laughed nervously but nodded before rushing after her friend who had dashed back up to Sesshomaru's side.

* * *

Okay, so I haven't given up on this story like I said in "A Demon's Icy Heart." 

Thanks for the 'two' reviews lol xDDDD

-Kiba

Next Chapter: Movie then Home


	3. Movie then Home

Disclaimer: All Inu Characters belong to the oh great manga-ku Rumiko Takahashi

Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I'll start up the recognitions again soon…

**BY THE WAY, FOR THE SEQUEL TO A DEMON'S ICY HEART, SHOULD RIN DIE SO SESSHOMARU IS ULTIMATELY PROTECTIVE OF NAOMI?**

Ages:

Rin- 18

Kagome-18

Sango- 19

Ayame-20

Kouga-21

Sesshomaru-23

InuYasha-20

Miroku-20

* * *

Chapter 3: Movie then Home

Sesshomaru escorted Rin to a nice seat in the center of the theatre. Popcorn was settled into his arms as his other was around Rin's waist. He could smell her arousal but he made no note of it. If he was to make any move towards his sexy guest, he'd do it privately.

"LECHER!" A girl near Rin screamed as she smacked the drummer of the band. She was dressed in black-colored jeans with a pink shirt that had the words "Demon Slayer" (written in the same font thingy) on the front. On the back it had three strokes of black going diagonal that signified claw marks while beneath it the text red "Beware". Rin smiled at the female who had her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail and she had eyeliner outlining her eyelid (black) with pink eye shadow on the inside of her eyelid (so when she closed her eyes, you saw her eye lids which were pink.)

Miroku rubbed a hand upon his red cheek as he had a goofy smile drawn across his face," Ah, but it's worth it my sweet Sango." He took a seat beside his girlfriend as he began to chat with Sesshomaru.

Another girl looking quite stubborn took a seat beside Sango, her hair was also in a ponytail except it was dark red-orange. The woman wore a green-plaid skirt with a green top that had a mere flower drawn upon over her breasts. She wore black dress shoes and lip-gloss. Her eyes were a fascinating emerald and they gazed at her boyfriend Kouga.

Kouga on the other hand wore baggy khaki jeans and a tan shirt with a wolf head on the back that had an angered look to it. His eyes shifted to Rin," Hello…"He awaited Rin to continue.

"Rin," the female spoke up. She grinned as she saw Kagome take the seat beside her and InuYasha beside Kagome. The group chatted and introduced themselves to each other before silencing themselves as the movie began to roll; none of them really paid attention. They were all to busy nearing towards each other in loving embraces, all except Rin and Kagome.

They held their positions rather coldly. But their scent was filled with worry and sorrow.

"What's wrong babe?" InuYasha asked Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me? Oh nothing!" Kagome lied. She rested into his embrace but knew it wouldn't last forever so she'd try to enjoy it best she could.

"Kagome…you're lying." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome looked at him sadly," No, really, nothing is wrong." She smiled sweetly. She couldn't hold his gaze much longer. His golden eyes wanted the truth, she knew if she told him he'd probably hate her for bringing up such crap then be cold-shouldered like Sesshomaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was looking down at her lap. Her hands were wringing themselves gently as a necklace intertwined within them.

" Beautiful necklace." Sesshomaru commented gently. His gaze held steady on the shaking female who was blushing madly.

" Oh, thank you. My mom and dad gave it to me before they died…"

His eyes looked back at the silver necklace, noting that there were two charm-like objects on them. One was a sakura blossom and the other, a blade.

"My mother loved cherry blossoms and my father…he was a swordsman…yet not strong enough to hold off the vile bandits that murdered them…and almost me." Tears hung blindly in her eyes, threatening to change her once smooth cheeks to a faulty red color.

Sesshomaru looked over at a sudden noise that caught his attention. InuYasha and Kagome were rising out of their seats to go to the "bathroom" while Miroku and Sango were shifting up to the top row of seats to make-out. Ayame and Kouga had left from boredom of the movie and made their way to another theatre.

"I'm sorry to hear such things…but you are safe now…with me." He whispered tenderly into Rin's ear. He could hear her heartbeat quicken as he wrapped his muscular arm around her slender waist.

Rin blushed but smiled up at him for offering comfort. She caught gaze with his amber eyes and said," Thank you…Sesshomaru-Sama." Her next move even scared herself. She raised her head near his and left a simple kiss on his lips before pulling away to lean against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smirked after she finished her affectionate move,' that's all…damn…I was hoping for more.' He thought seductively. He leaned his head against hers but did nothing more as the two watched the movie leisurely.

* * *

Kagome opened her mouth then whispered," It's all going to end soon so I must enjoy it while it lasts…" She closed her lips and looked deeper into InuYasha's eyes. Earning what she wanted…his kiss…and more.

'What in the seven hells is she talking about?' InuYasha thought worryingly. But he didn't waste his time stalling on simple words. He wanted her…now. Crushing his lips against her he could feel her melt. Lifting her body he licked her swollen lip, only to be granted access to her mouth. Searching desperately he managed to guide her to the restroom; entering the handicap stall he pressed her against the wall, noticing the uncomforting expression on her face. He pushed it away by kissing her more. His hands ran along her hips to her shirt. He rested his hands around the bottom of Kagome's shirt asking if he could remove the clothing.

Kagome moaned a yes into his mouth and felt her flesh get goose-bumps from the sudden exposure to the chilly air. But the icy feeling didn't last for long because as soon as her shirt was removed she tugged off his upper clothing and felt the heat from his chest warm her up. She pressed herself against him, feeling his body shudder from her breasts impact. She undid his pants and questioningly removed them only to feel his hands undo her bra.

The anxious hanyou groaned as she settled her chest against his. He knew she was just as eager and allowed her to continue down, but not before removing the rest of her clothing that covered her skin above her stomach. He ended up timing himself just right to taking off her pants as she struggled with his. The two regained posture and began exploring every nook and cranny of each others figure.

The couple had just began the real action when someone threw open the door," InuYasha." A familier voice wrenched.

InuYasha paused his kisses before grunting," What the hell do you want?"

"Kagome and Rin have men waiting for them." Sesshomaru spoke; colder than usual.

InuYasha raised a brow at Kagome before getting off of her and dressing himself at demonic speed. He glared at Kagome, but got the least expected expression.

"Hojo…" Kagome whispered she stood and dressed herself, she gave InuYasha a questioning look," I don't know why he's here! He's just a friend anyways!" Kagome spoke clearly.

"InuYasha, seems as though your wench is lying. According to those damned mortals they say they are Rin and Kagome's boyfriends." Sesshomaru spat out darkly.

InuYasha growled lowly before glaring at Kagome," Just when I thought we had something…" He opened up the door leaving a rather stunned Kagome who had just finished dressing.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome cried out, but InuYasha merely snorted. On the other side of the door she saw her friend looking desperately towards Sesshomaru.

"They are our friends Sesshomaru! Nothing more! There's nothing between us!" Rin protested towards the youkai.

Sesshomaru ignored her harshly. He watched as his younger half-brother walked past him and to the back entrance of the building where he saw the two boys.

" Your women are coming. Now go back to your rusty damn vehicles and wait." InuYasha snapped.

Kohaku and Hojo nodded," Sorry you had to be mixed up with them Mr.Taikosho." Hojo spoke up bowing.

"Feh." InuYasha replied turning around only to see a crying, angry Kagome and a quiet sobbing Rin stumbling forth.

"Those foul liars!" Kagome said. She looked to InuYasha," I can't believe you trust them, you bastard." Kagome said glaring daggers into InuYasha.

"And you Sesshomaru. I thought you were able to smell if someone was lying or not." Rin said icily. She rampaged after her friend to two old cars.

"We're not getting a ride from you two beat up, son of a gun liars." Kagome roared angrily.

Rin said nothing, she merely whipped her head around and walked after her friend.

* * *

"Oh, but they will regret that…won't they Miss Kagura." Kohaku said gently.

The 20 year old female smirked and nodded, a silver gun in her hand," So will Sesshomaru…"

* * *

Rin and Kagome walked all the way to their apartment groaning in agony while they cried restlessly," I cannot believe them, how could they believe Kohaku and Hojo!" Rin screamed.

"I know!" Kagome hissed violently.

Once they entered their apartment they ripped off their wet clothes (it was raining) and put on their pajamas. They sat down on their warm couch with two cokes and a bag of chex-mix and tissues. Putting in one of the "Shikon no Tama" cds they began the tear fest once more.

"Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold"

The women fell fast asleep, leaning on each side of the couch.

* * *

"You think they were telling the truth…Kagome and Rin?" InuYasha asked standing on the top of the 'Inu No Taisho' building with Sesshomaru as they looked up at the sky.

"Something tells me they were little brother." Sesshomaru replied emotionless.

"We were pretty hard…"InuYasha whispered," Hm, let's go say we're sorry…besides, Kouga and Miroku will be too busy bedding Sango and Ayame." The hanyou commanded crouching down to take a large leap.

Sesshomaru said nothing; he simply jumped into the night sky and glided across the wind with his brother.

* * *

So…did I do good? Remember the **question** at the top

Song: Cold

Artist: Crossfade

Next Chapter: Apologies then Work


	4. Apologies then Work

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all!

* * *

Chapter 4: Apologies then work

Rin awoke dazed at the sound of a knock. Taking the tissue box near her she threw it at the door and cried out," Go away!" The knocking stopped for a bit after the box hit the door but soon it became louder.

"Excuse me ladies, we have apologies to make." Sesshomaru spoke up coldly.

InuYasha merely snorted a," Keh, they're damn lucky we're kind enough to do this."

Kagome and Rin rose out of their uncomfortable positions and inched near the door. Opening the door they had the darkest look the demon brothers had ever seen," Um…we're sorry?" InuYasha whimpered under the hard glare he was receiving from Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch, he just showed his fear through his eyes," Rin…I apologize for not believing you and was wondering if you would like to be my new secretary." Sesshomaru asked softly though still with the bitterness he always had.

Rin gasped as she saw the swirling feelings rushing through his eyes, embarrassment, shame, sorrow, and regret. She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly," I'd love too…and you're forgiven." Rin said gently before rushing to her bedroom to get ready. It was 7:15 and work started at 8…she could get ready that quick…right? Running to her dresser she pulled out a blouse and a tight-looking black-skirt that ended at her knees. She also tugged out black high-heels and dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome smacked him on the head and screamed," IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!" She broke out into tears that even the cold-hearted Sesshomaru could come up with a nicer thing to say.

InuYasha's ears drooped as he ran to Kagome's side," Oh no, please don't cry again, I'm sorry Kagome…I should have believed you but I guess I was too angered with the boys that they 'had' your heart and I didn't…" He clasped a hand over his mouth after the words trailed out.

Kagome was now looking at him grinning ear-to-ear," So you were jealous! Well fine, In that case, I forgive you!" She hugged him before sitting back on the couch.

"Erm, don't you work?" InuYasha spoke up blushing," And I wasn't jealous." He mumbled.

"Oh yes, but I don't leave till noon…I work at a café." She whispered sadly.

"That isn't as bad as to where you have to be vice-president in your father's damn fucking business." Inuyasha complained, he took a seat beside Kagome before saying to Sesshomaru," I'm playing hooky." He then refocused his attention on the woman beside him.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded briskly before walking into Rin's room," We don't have all day Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin walked out saying," I know." She had put on eyeliner and lip-gloss. Her hair was up in a bun, secured by two chopstick looking things. (AN: Sorry, not sure what those are called…heh heh xD) She grinned and took Sesshomaru's out stretched hand before the two were walking out the door," Don't for to feed Sesshy or Inu!" Rin yelled to her friend.

"I won't!" Kagome replied.

* * *

"Sesshy…?" Sesshomaru asked gently looking to Rin with a brow raised.

"My dog, he has white fur and markings just like you done by spray-paint. Inu's lucky though. He only had to have a rosary necklace put on him like a collar." Rin said laughing.

Sesshomaru raised both brows and whispered," Weird…"

"Hey!" Rin said punching him lightly.

Sesshomaru only grinned before bending down, offering his back to her," You took to long so any car isn't going to get us there in time." He chuckled.

Rin's eyes widened as she got on,' Damn skirt!' She thought angrily. Then as soon as Sesshomaru's hand rested on her thighs she squirmed from the feeling his claws gave her.

"Hold still." He replied coolly before running across the land as a mere blur.

Rin gripped tighter onto his shoulders, happy that they were going fast enough so hentais couldn't see her thong that was visible because of her position on Sesshomaru's back. But because of it she couldn't see his head whipping around slowly to get a peak at the skin his claws were holding.

"Here." He said flipping her around so she was in his arms bridal style. He set the girl down and straightened out his ruffled hair and clothing.

Rin blushed but fixed her skirt and hair before smiling," Thank you Mr. Taikosho." Then before he could correct her she said," I must call you that so no one suspects anything." She giggled.

Sesshomaru nodded gently before placing a private kiss on her lips and walking to his office, placing on his emotionless mask to hide himself from the world," Jaken, I have found my secretary. Her name is Rin Takayara, I want you to show her the office she will have." Sesshomaru said motioning to the shy woman behind him.

The imp nodded," Please, come with me Ms. Takayara, or should I call you Mr. Taikosho?" Jaken spoke up after they had walked away.

Rin blushed," No, Ms. Takayara will do." She snapped smiling generously.

Jaken nodded before poking his staff at one of the offices," Here." He said wisely.

"Arigato Jaken-San." Then she entered her office and shut the door behind her before sliding into the seat.

Just then a man entered the room, he was a fox demon. His red hair was tied in a ponytail and he had a toothy grin slapped upon his face," Hello Rin-San, I am Shippo! I will be your office-pal." He said.

Rin stood and shook his hand," Hello Shippo-San." She said happily. Then she noticed a pair of eyes watching her a ways away. They had a longing sort of look. The female who had them was a strawberry-blonde woman who was dressed in her own work attire," Hello Rin-San, I'm Kirara. I am in the office beside you." The woman said grinning gently.

Rin hugged her surprisingly and whispered," Don't worry, I'm taken and he belongs to you." Before pulling away smiling," I'm Rin in case you didn't hear." She laughed soothingly.

Shippo smiled at Kirara before saying," I'm in the office beside you to the left."

"And I'm in the one to your right." Kirara said reassured.

Rin bid farewell to her new friends before opening up her laptop. She set a password for it and set nice wallpaper for it, a one with Sesshomaru posed in a deadly position with the Tokijin in a defensive motion. Rin grinned and downloaded AIM onto her computer where she noticed her phone began to ring. She picked it up and said," Hello this is Rin for the Inu no Taisho corporation, how may I help you?"

"Ah, very beautiful intro Rin," Shippo giggled on the other line," say, do you have a screen name?"

"Thank you! And yes I do…its ShyShojo." Rin said tenderly.

"Okay, mine is chisaikitsune and Kirara's is chisaineko." Shippo said.

"Thank you! Does anyone else have AIM in the building?" She asked politely.

"Yup, Kagome's is TenshiMiko, InuYasha's is TetsuaiagaInu, Miroku's is HentaiMonk, Sango DemonSlayer, Ayame WolvenKami, Kouga SteelFang, and Sesshomaru DeadlyAssassin…"Shippo explained as he listened to the tapping of Rin as she typed in each screen name.

"Thanks again Shippo! Bye!" Rin said as she hung up the phone. Everyone was on, even Sesshomaru. She could tell Shippo had contacted the others through instant messaging because many of her friends began IMing her. She replied with sweet 'Hellos' she obviously knew Kagome's and she obviously wasn't on, and of course neither was InuYasha so they were the only ones who weren't talking to her.

Sesshomaru was the first to reply though.

**DeadlyAssassin**: So I see you've used the same method as the others…including myself.

**ShyShojo**: Yup.

**DeadlyAssassin**: You don't act very shy…

**ShyShojo**: Oh, shut up Sesshomaru!

**DeadlyAssassin**: That's Mr. Taikosho to you and don't talk to your boss with such outrage.

**ShyShojo**: > 

**DeadlyAssassin**: Well, I have a meeting to attend with the others so care to join?

**ShyShojo**: Only if the _Deadly Assassin_ wants me too.

DeadlyAssassin invites you to join Chat Room: Inu No Taisho Meeting

Rin clicked yes and began conversation with the others about work and such, but what surprised her was when Sesshomaru asked her out to dinner Saturday but in front of every one else!

**HentaiMonk**:So Rin, you going to except his date? Who knows, maybe after he treats you to dinner maybe he'll put your body to work

**DemonSlayer**: Damn it Miroku! Why can't you just be non-perverted for one moment!

**HentaiMonk**: Oh, is my dear Sango jealous?

A loud yelp was heard through out the building.

**DemonSlayer**: Ah, is my dear Miroku going through severe pain right now?

**HentaiMonk**: Unfortunetly…yes ;;

**DeadlyAssassin**: ………

**ShyShojo**: Of course xD

DemonSlayer has exited the chat room

HentaiMonk has exited the chat room

**DeadlyAssassin**: We'll continue on the ride on home, I'll take you home on my motorcycle instead of riding me, lol, well, get your things together and meet me out back, it's already time to leave.

**ShyShojo**: Dang, that meeting must have been long, bye!

**DeadlyAssassin**: Yup, bye

DeadlyAssassin has left the chat room

ShyShojo has left the chat room

* * *

Rin exited out of the chat room and heard grunts and moans coming from the room beside her to the right. Standing up she gathered her things and opened the door and entered before shutting the door leaving a gasping, embarrassed Kirara and a blushing Shippo," I see you two are together now?" Rin giggled," It's time to leave just a heads up." She finished before exiting the room, her cheeks bright red from the sudden impact of the couples mating.

Leaving the building she saw Sesshomaru on the bike, a motorcycle helmet covering his face. She walked up to him and put one on.

"Why do you smell like sex?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"If I told you, you promise you wouldn't fire them?" Rin asked gently.

"Depends who it is…if some bastard raped you hell yes I'd fire him…"Sesshomaru snarled.

Rin laughed over the growling noise of the motorbike as it started up," No, my heart belongs to only one person…but it was Kirara and Shippo…I walked in on them to tell them it was time to leave…"Rin said smiling.

"So the cat actually confessed to 'em." Sesshomaru said coldly before driving the motorcycle at full speed down the road.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed holding onto his waist tighter.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Ah, what are the police going to do. I'm a wealthy man…"He then ran a red light.

Rin frowned," But it's not what they will do. It's what I will do-" Then she cut herself off as she saw her apartment in flames.

"What the hell…"Sesshomaru said icily before riding them over to a gasping Kagome and a sympathetic InuYasha.

"Who did this!" Rin whimpered.

Now it was InuYasha who spoke up," Kagura and her damn workers…then two men who lied to us last night.

"Hojo and Kohaku…" Kagome and Rin whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

Done!

Review awards will start next chapter.

Next Chapter: Welcomed then Pleased

And by please, I mean there will be no lemon, heh heh…look for the work "Pleasured" if your looking for a lemon in the future of this story xD


	5. Welcomed then Pleased

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi pwns all!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Welcomed then pleased**

"Well, guess you'll have to stay with us." InuYasha said rather angrily as he sipped on his coffee making a gross face after the gulp.

"I suppose so." Sesshomaru said with a smirk drawn across his face though he hid all emotion behind his eyes.

" Oh no, we'd be burdens! We can stay with our best friends Yuri and Rei!" Kagome lied smiling. Yuri and Rei were random names. The truth was they had no one to stay with. I mean they could go to Rin's grandmother who lived in America but she despised Rin, let alone her best friend.

Rin caught on and nodded reluctantly.

"Heh, you think we're stupid enough to fall for that one. We as demons can smell if your lying or not." InuYasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru smiled weakly. He then noticed a massive crowd outside of the café they were resting," Good going half-breed." Retorted Sesshomaru angrily.

InuYasha saw the crowd and gave a cheesy smile towards the glass before winking, and then he turned his head away and said," Damn it!" Motioning for Kagome to follow him he led her to the back exit where he could hear more screaming.

" I knew it." Sesshomaru said before scooping up Rin into his arms and leaping through the roof. He ignored her yelp to be put down. Running towards the edge of the building he leaped off the side holding a screaming girl who had him in a death grip.

* * *

"Please don't be so violent Kagome…"Whispered InuYasha as he saw Rin crying her heart out to be put down for her safety. 

Kagome shook her head amazed before she felt the ground below her fade away. Looking at InuYasha with a worried look her kissed her forehead and whispered," I'm not going to drop you babe." She blushed but relaxed.

* * *

"Rin to need to hold still before you fall." Sesshomaru smirked looking down at the shaking female. 

Rin gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru," Gomen Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru nodded, landed on another building, and leaped again. He glanced back to see InuYasha and Kagome catching up steadily. He gripped onto Rin tighter to reassure her safety as he gained more speed.

" So it's a race he wants eh?" InuYasha said smiling devilishly.

"Come InuYasha, beat him!" Kagome urged grinning.

Rin felt the air rush by her as she felt Sesshomaru gain altitude so he could glide across the current," Good thinking." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin and flashed a smile to her. Flipping around he used his whip of light to try and spook InuYasha into backing away.

"No chance in hell." InuYasha snapped dodging the light; Kagomein his arms he managed to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin," You're lucky she's in your arms or else I'd attack." InuYasha barked.

Sesshomaru laughed bitterly before countering," Yeah right." He then ran harder.

Rin whispered lightly to Sesshomaru," Was he serious?"

Sesshomaru shook his head giggling.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded icily.

InuYasha smirked," You know I wouldn't."

* * *

The two brothers raced all the way around town till they reached a mansion. It was the size of the Inu No Taisho building if not bigger! They landed quietly and snuck in without hearing a lecture from Kikyo that they had a concert two nights from now. 

Sesshomaru and InuYasha let the girls down in one of the largest rooms and said," You two may stay here…we're in the rooms beside you…"

Rin and Kagome gasped at the beauty of the room. The walls were a light blue with matching curtains and two beautiful beds and silk sheets," It's gorgeous." Rin whispered.

"Yup," InuYasha grinned.

Sesshomaru nodded, he then said," Sango will take you two shopping tomorrow, in fact, speak of the devil…"

Sango came walking into the room," Hello, I'm Sango, pleased to meet you! I've already met Rin, but not you!" Sango said smiling. She was dressed in purple polyester pajama pants with haraikotsu's dashed all over them and a silk tank-top with a neko demon (kirara in her small form) on it. She dropped a bag of toiletries and clothes on the floor.

"What the hell is that!" InuYasha yelled pointing at the bag.

"I'm spending the night." Sango smirked before hugging Rin and then saying," What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome smiled hugging Sango.

"What is up with females and their hugging, I mean, it's not like every girl is a lesbian or shit." Sesshomaru whispered to his fuming brother.

"I know." InuYasha replied quietly. He waved good night to the women and then left with a 'feh.'

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's forehead before leaving, leaving a angry Kagome and giggling Sango.

Rin blushed but said," Good night Sesshomaru-San." She then looked to the two girls," Go get 'em Kagome!" Sango and Rin cheered as Kagome stood and stormed out of the room to InuYasha's.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome roared into his room.

There InuYasha was, shirtless and in boxers brushing his teeth. Ears perked he said," Hai?" Between the toothpaste that foamed within his jaws.

" Um, well…erm…I want a better good night." She whimpered childishly as she blushed, eyes transfixed on the carpet.

"Oh!" InuYasha smirked. He then noticed four, now six eyes watching curiously.

* * *

"She got jealous." Rin said to Sesshomaru who was grinning. She couldn't help but blush as she noticed he too was in boxers only. 

"Yup," Said Sango as she felt a hand pry her backside, slapping the cheek of the man she sighed and said," Just when I thought I was safe…"

There smiling was Miroku, his hand now covering his red cheek.

"He's spending the night too Sango." Sesshomaru smirked; his eyes still on his younger half-brother.

Sango groaned angrily but watched anxiously towards Kagome and InuYasha.

* * *

'Better make this good.' Thought InuYasha after he'd washed out his mouth. Walking near Kagome he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her chin up with a clawed hand, pressing his lips against hers tenderly he gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away reluctantly," Night Kagome." He whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shudder in pure bliss. 

"Good night InuYasha." Turning on her heel blushing she walked back to her friends.

* * *

Rin, Sango, and Miroku all cheered with claps and screams of "Yay!" and "Gombette!" (AN: Thanks proart-chan for the words x3) 

Kagome blushed and pulled them back into the room.

"Good job little brother." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru." InuYasha countered; a hint of pink to his cheeks.

Miroku chuckled then said," Ladies! I'll be in the room across from you if you need me!"

Sesshomaru and InuYasha silenced him with a punch on the head.

* * *

"Kagome and I will change and then we can watch a movie or something." Rin offered smiling. 

"Sounds good," Sango said.

"Okay, then lets go!" Kagome said rushing to the bathroom with her best friend.

Shutting the bathroom door the two girls undressed and began changing.

"What do you think of them?" Kagome asked politely.

"I think their very kind and hilarious!" Rin giggled. She pulled on her pajama pants that looked exactly like Sango's except they had water lilies instead of the giant boomerangs and her top was light blue with a white demon dog and a water lily in front of him.

"Hai," Kagome laughed. Her pants were red with the word "Osuwari" written in different places and on her light red top, it had a chibi InuYasha crossing his arms with a startled look on his face as the rosary necklace around his neck shined a pinkish color.

The two girls brushed their teeth and combed their hair before exiting the bathroom. Sango flashed them a smile as she set out many videos. Some were comedys, others anime dvds. All three girls decided on DN Angel.

Sitting anxiously they watched all 26 episodes with grins. Actually they only got through 10 before falling asleep with grins. There on the ground they lay comfortably, leaning against one another for support.

Leaving three men; including Sesshomaru laughing as they watched through a crack in the door at 7am.

* * *

So…did I do good? 

Hai-Yes

Gombette-Congrats

Thank you guys for the reviews and merry x-mas's

**Miko123**: Oh dear, well I'll be sure not to kill Rin

**Inuyasha'swife15**: Oh trust me, there will, teehee

**Inuyasha-oddishness**: Okay, I won't, lol

Okay, so it's decided! RIN WILL NOT DIE IN THE SEQUEL!

**UPDATE ON SEQUEL**: So far, I have 2 four to five paged chapters, how sad...

**Next Chapter: AIM then date**


	6. AIM then Date

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters belong to Takahashi-Sama

Oh yes, sorry for my mistake SESSHOMARU CHUCKLES, NOT GIGGLES

I changed the title of the story because I have a whole new plot with Kagura, Kohaku, and Hojo now.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Good Morning and welcome to Tokyo's number one news station, WJSB channel 8." A reporter spoke through the television.

There on the couch sat Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, and then Sesshomaru; all watching the television boringly.

"Today's top story, a mysterious fire broke out at Kaede's Café just last night. Authorities are unsure of the cause considering the stove wasn't on and the fire alarms didn't go off." A lady said standing outside of the burned building. There was nothing left of it.

"Oh my kami," Kagome screamed spitting out her coffee onto the floor.

"Stupid wench," A stubby man proclaimed as he began wiping up the floor.

"Poor Kagome," Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded deeply.

"It's alright babe…" InuYasha said trying to hold her close without getting his ears coated in tears.

"But where am I going to work now!" Kagome blurted out.

"Ah, it seems fate has brought us together Kagome, you can work at Inu no Taisho Inc." Miroku said, getting ready for the brutal hit across the cheek.

"The lecher is right!" Sango cheered.

"Yeah," Rin grinned.

"….sure," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Well then, I suppose it's settled then, Kagome, you're coming to work with me in an hour." InuYasha said smirking.

"AN HOUR," Kagome and Rin cried.

"Yes, it's a Friday so we get to work an hour early, and leave an hour early." Sesshomaru informed.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier Sesshomaru?" Rin whimpered.

"Who cares, what really matters are that we go get dressed…" Kagome said tugging on her friend's arm.

Rin nodded and followed, Sango following.

"Okay, Kikyo strictly assigned me to choose out your clothes." Sango said smiling.

Pulling out some dress clothes from a certain section of their closets she spread out the clothes.

"Kagome, you wear this." Sango said pointing to a blue skirt that flared out a bit at the bottom and a white blouse that had sleeves that ended at her elbows.

"And Rin, you wear this." Sango said motioning towards a pair of jeans and a black blouse (AN: I love blouses XD By the way, its casual Friday so that explains the jeans).

The ladies nodded and changed their clothes.

"Now to do something about that hair," Sango giggled.

Kagome and Rin rolled their eyes but grinned.

Sango stepped forth and brushed their hair free of any knots. Pulling Kagome's hair back, Sango twisted it in her own way and placed Kagome's hair up as a bun. Then she took a couple clumps of Rin's hair and put the familiar pony-tail into Rin's locks.

Nodding in approval she let them go free before changing and doing her own hair.

* * *

The 3 men nodded and took their hands smirking; they didn't leave without the usual," HENTAI!" cry from Sango. They all three got into a ragged car so no one could recognize them before heading off to work leisurely. 

"Well, we're here," Said InuYasha in the back. They put Miroku in the passenger seat so he wouldn't be groping anyone. Sesshomaru was the driver obviously.

Stepping out of the car, they each took their women's hand and led them into the work area.

"We're out of work spaces so you'll be sharing your workspace with Kagome, Rin." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes Mr. Taikosho." Rin said smiling.

InuYasha kissed Kagome's cheek secretly before letting her leave with Rin.

Miroku and Sango each made their way to their offices.

* * *

Guiding her best friend to their office she grinned as she explained the whole AIM thing," So, that's basically how we contact each other. Kirara and Shippo should be greeting you soon…" Rin said giggling. 

"Shippo," Kagome said smiling.

"Yup, do you know him?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he used to work at Kaede's Café with me till he was fired for doing magic tricks instead of working." Kagome laughed

She unlocked the door of her office and said," Wow, they already have you a chair and everything…but how?"

There on Kagome's chair was a sticky-note that said," Complements of Death's Breath…your next Kagome…" Kagome turned pale as she showed the note to her best friend.

"Probably just a joke," Rin said laughing nervously. She opened her laptop and sat down.

**ChisaiKitsune**: Hey Rin!

**ShyShojo: **Hello Shippo! Say, do you know anything on a group call "Death's Breath"?

**ChisaiKitsune**: Hai, they are a group of mysterious murderers. They use special tactics to kill and they've been known to cause fires and other torturous things. Why?

**ShyShojo**: I'll tell you during lunch break if that's okay, meet me on the top of the building please.

**ChisaiKitsune**: Okay, sounds good. Sesshomaru wants us to have a meeting…it involves a letter he got recently and them.

**ShyShojo**: Okay, thank you Shippo.

**ChisaiKitsune**: Anytime Rin-Chan )

DeadlyAssassin invites you to Chatroom: Inu No Taisho Meeting

"Deadly Assassin is Sesshomaru, give me your password later and I'll program everyone's screen names onto your laptop." Rin said wryly.

"Okay," Replied Kagome nervously.

**DeadlyAssassin**: Is everyone here?

**HentaiMonk**: Miroku reporting sir.

**DemonSlayer**: What the hell Miroku, lol, Sango here.

**TetsusaiagaInu**: Feh, I'm here.

**ChisaiKitsune**: I'm here and Kirara's coming.

**ChisaiNeko**: I'm here.

**TenshiMiko**: I'm here Mr.Taikosho

**ShyShojo**: I'm here finally, lol.

**DeadlyAssassin**: Okay, now to get down to business. As you know, Death's Breath is a group of murderers. Using special weapons, they kill with such silence, they kill quicker than I.

**ShyShojo**: You're an assassin!

**AnnoyingImp**: Why of course, even the stupidest mortal knows that!

**DeadlyAssassin**: Silence Jaken. Yes Rin, I am an assassin, well, I was one. But that is not our focus.

**AnnoyingImp**: Yes Taikosho-Sama

**ShyShojo**: Sorry Mr. Taikosho.

**DeadlyAssassin**: Anyways, Death's Breath was the cause of the fire at Kaede's Café and indeed the source of an email I received today. InuYasha, you should be highly protective now.

**TetsusaigaInu**: I don't need my damn older brother to inform me off that.

**TenshiMiko**: Be careful InuYasha…

**DeadlyAssassin**: You should listen to Kagome little brother. But the email I receieved read this:

"_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_Ah, we cross paths once more. It's about time. You've seen me and my group before so it's not like we're hidden within the fires of hell. But you will be, so will those to women with you and that half-breed InuYasha. We're coming, slowly, but surely. It's too bad Kagome wasn't in the building at the time of the fire. Just when we thought we killed her, we killed some old hag who owned the place. But that is of no importance to you, now is it?_

_We will strike once more, so be aware. This time she will not get away, weither she's in care, or not._

_-DB Death's Breath"_

**TetsusaigaInu**: Damn it…Kagome, I want you to move to my office.

**DemonSlayer**: Good thinking InuYasha-Sama.

**HentaiMonk**: Yes indeed.

**TenshiMiko**: Yes sir.

**DeadlyAssassin**: Rin, you will combine with me.

**ChisaiKitsune**: Just when we made friends…

**ChisaiNeko**: Yes, it will be a sad loss.

**ShyShojo: **Hai Mr.Taikosho.

**DeadlyAssassin: **Jaken, you are not needed any further through out this confersation. Leave, Kirara and Shippo, you may leave if you please.

**AnnoyingImp**: Yes milord.

AnnoyingImp has left the chat room.

**DeadlyAssassin**: It is lunchbreak, you are free to leave, we will continue after lunch.

* * *

As Rin and Shippo said, they met each other on the top of the building. The sky was a pale blue, faded by the clouds that attempted to hide its beauty behind their water-filled base, only to end up failing. 

Rin took in a bit of breath before sighing with a smile. Her hair waved to the right along with Shippo's.

"Why did you want to know about Death's Breath Rin?" Shippo asked gently. He could smell him. Sesshomaru was watching from a distance. Watching and listening in total secretive form, hidden within the shadows of the door the two had come through, the only thing showing were his blood-red eyes, stalking Shippo warningly.

"A note was on Kagome's chair, from them. Saying she was next…" Rin said softly.

Shippo nodded weakly," I see. InuYasha must be careful. So must Sesshomaru…do you doubt his protection Rin?" Shippo dared to say.

"No, of course not; my faith in him is more than mere words can say…in fact. I think I'm beginning to grown emotions for him. Though I've only known him in person for a mere week…he might be my soul mate." Rin said in a mere whisper.

Shippo turned around watching the once red piercing eyes, change to the regular gold.

"Sesshomaru…"Rin gasped as she turned around. She saw him hesitate, but he turned away and walked off. Looking at Shippo she snapped," How long was he standing there?"

"Since you asked about Death's Breath…" Shippo said.

The tears that threatened to phase her beauty fell," Oh no, he must think I'm stupid. I'm probably just like the regular fan girl. I have a slim chance at even having a real friendship with him…"Rin sobbed.

Shippo hugged her, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't become protective and growl threatening at him later once he smelt Shippo on Rin.

Rin smiled at Shippo," Arigato." She embraced Shippo before kissing his cheek. Then she pulled away and said," Lunch break is almost over…and I do believe Kagome and I are going shopping with Sango…so I'll see you tomorrow!" Rin said grinning, her eyes still holding the worry inside of them. Then she ran off the top of the building to the stairs and escaped back into the offices.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you do not shatter her heart." Shippo whispered.

"I won't." Sesshomaru said icily as he stepped out of the darkness where Rin had just disappeared in.

Shippo gasped as he flipped around," Eh heh, your not mad at me…are you?" Shippo squeaked.

"No Shippo…now go, I plan to release all who get their work finished early. Kirara is one of them." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Laughing softly he ran away from Sesshomaru and after Rin.

* * *

"Well, are you ready ladies?" Sango said in the blue mustang they were going to ride in. 

"I think so…"Said Rin and Kagome grinning. The entered the car and left on their little "shopping spree".

(AN: I'm not going into detail on their shopping spree. I'm going to focus on the guys, particularly Sesshomaru)

* * *

'Is what Rin said really true? Her scent said it was the truth…' Sesshomaru thought dazed. He leaned back in his chair; he had called of the meeting. He had other things to think about. Crossing his arms he sighed softly before continuing his questioning on what she said,' Okay, so what if it was true. I have no interest in mortals…' 

'Then why did you offer your home to her, eh? Why did you just offer your office to her for protection…?' A voice in his head said.

'It's my younger brother's fault. If I wouldn't have, where would she have stayed?'

'See, my whole point, you worried about her safety.' The voice countered.

'God damn it leave me alone.' Sesshomaru growled.

'Fine fine, no need to go all doggy on me,' the voice said before no more words circled through his head beside his own.

Running a hand through his silver hair he stood and shut down his laptop and then left the office," InuYasha, I'm leaving." He said coldly.

"You don't have to tell me that dumb ass." InuYasha said coolly.

His eyes flashing red he grabbed InuYasha by the collar and said," Watch your fucking mouth little brother."

"Keh," InuYasha said before dropping to the ground by Sesshomaru's release.

Sesshomaru returned to his normal state before leaving angrily. He'd take a nice long run to burn off some steam. Exiting the building he stepped outside. The scent of gasoline and mortals filling his sensitive nose growling Sesshomaru snapped," The Feudal Era had nothing so sickening." He remembered the Feudal Era, such good times.

The shikon no tama was finished and wished upon by Kagome, her wish, when she dies, she shall be reborn looking the same, so InuYasha can fall in love with her again, lousy wish. Sesshomaru also remember the girl he resurrected, Rin. When she died, he was sad and angry at the gods for banishing her to hell for her love for him. He promised himself to meet Rin's reincarnation. Why would she have a reincarnation? All because of a flower he'd weaved within her hair before her death of a terrible sickness.

The flower was known as an Uroshi Matadara. A flower which granted one wish, there were few through out the Feudal ages. But he'd found one thanks to the Staff of Two Heads and he used the wish on her fragile body, for Rin to be reborn and cross paths with him.

That was a few years before humans figured out Kagome's time travel secret. They stormed through time and got rid of all demons except a few they missed. Luckily, Kagome took Sango and the others and pulled them through time so they wouldn't be killed. Sango and Miroku wouldn't but using high-tech weapons, they would kill InuYasha and Shippo. Sesshomaru escaped after them where he started a business. Amazingly, it became Inu No Taisho Inc. one of the largest corporations in Japan. Then of course they had to create the lie that it was their father's business. They really didn't know why. They did it just in case.

InuYasha created a band with the reborn Miroku; it seemed he also found the flower as well. Kagome found another and used it on Sango, explaining her rebirth. Since Shippo was a demon and so was Kirara, they did just fine. A few years after that, the remaining demons created a truce with the mortals, but under one condition, all demons must look like humans, though they may keep their ears, tails, markings, powers, fang, ect. But their powers and claws and fangs must only be used for self defense.

That is why Kirara looks like a human now. Now that he relayed the past within his mind, he could think clearly now. Totally forgetting about his run he looked at a silver watch on his marked wrist," 6:45, damn, I'm picking Rin up at seven. She wouldn't mind me in my work clothes…just a few changes…" Unbuttoning his shirt a bit so 7/10 buttons were sealed he took the chance for a regular night and took off the coat-part of his tuxedo like outfit. Rolling up his sleeves he revealed his muscled forearms. Walking to his hidden motorcycle he climbed on and started it up, putting on a helmet he revved it up and began riding the back-way to his mansion where he knew Rin would be waiting.

Making it there at 6:55 he left the keys in the running vehicle and walked up to his door. Knocking twice he saw Sango open the door.

"Congratulations, you're early! She'll be down in a sec." Sango said running up the stairs to the room.

"HE'S HERE!" Sango screamed into the room.

"OKAY!" Rin cried back to her friend before beginning her walk down the steps.

'Damn is she sexy.' Sesshomaru thought.

'Why the hell do you have to return at this time?' Sesshomaru questioned the voice once more.

'Hey, you know I'm right…now just picture her naked.' The voice taunted.

Ignoring it he smiled at the beauty as she walked closer to him. Dressed in a snug rose red dress she had her ebony hair combed greatly. The dress had a few layers under it that showed around the dress by a cut on the shortest layer that was cut diagonally up the dress.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling.

"Good evening Rin." Sesshomaru said huskily before releasing a hand her way.

Rin blushed and took it happily.

Kagome stood on the balcony near the top of the staircase grinning, a certain Hanyou's arms wrapped around her waist," Kagome picked me up. Now have fun Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said smirking.

"I will." Sesshomaru said growling seductively towards Rin.

Rin blushed harder before her face was almost as red as her dress.

Kagome giggled and waved goodbye before the two were shoved out by Sango.

"I'm sorry about what you heard during lunch." Rin said looking up at the starry sky.

"Don't be sorry…it's what I wanted to hear." Sesshomaru said smiling as he kissed her lips tenderly. He then pulled her over to his motorcycle and said," Oh shit, this isn't going to work…"

"How about a nice walk on the beach tonight," Rin giggled.

"Sounds good," Sesshomaru replied taking off his shoes and grabbing Rin by the waist before flipping her around bridal style. He then began a mad-dash for the beach.

Rin gasped as she soaked in the sight when they got there. Everything was so beautiful. The way the water ran up against the coast. It looked romantic, and what a better night than when a full moon was in the sky. Smiling she took off her shoes and ran through the sand, before she tripped and was caught in the arms of Sesshomaru. One was held around her waist and the other behind her head. His legs stood around her shins and his face was near hers," Be careful Rin…"He whispered.

His demon blood sizzled within him as he took in Rin's expression, she held a deep blush yet her eyes shone with arousal. Bringing his lips closer to hers his breath rested against them, pressing them softly against hers he felt her moan in pleasure as he flicked his tongue towards her bottom lip, only to be allowed to access such a rare place,' This is going to be a long night.' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

YAY! A LONGER CHAPTER FOR ONCE! I hope the history made since… 

Next chapter: Spoiled then Hunted.


	7. Spoiled then Hunted

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi holds the key to the InuYasha gang.

* * *

**Ch.7- Spoiled then Hunted.**

Trailing kisses down Rin's neck he got to her exposed collar bone then down to where the dress blocked his way. Knowing weither he mated with her or not, Sango would be distressed if the dress was torn. Taking his claws he unzipped the zipper in the back and untied a bow in the back to she was freer to search, just then a sudden noise caused him to growl.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered, she too heard the noise; pulling her body close to his to hide her exposure.

Snarling he knew what Rin was worried about and wrapped his arm around her upper back and then around her waist he jumped up into the air where he hovered, searching the grounds he saw a familiar flicker and soon saw the form of a fan," Kagura." He growled.

"DANCE OF BLADES," Kagura hissed swinging her fan and watching silver crescents shimmering towards him.

Taking the hand off her upper back he slammed the blades away with his whip of light," Rin, get on my back and press yourself against my back so you cannot be exposed." He said softly.

Nodding Rin crawled around and secured her to him using the bow he took off her.

Landing, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckled and sent his poison claws towards the wind sorceress.

Kagura leaped back and screamed," Now Kohaku!"

Rin let out a terrifying yelp as she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder.

There Kohaku stood, withdrawing his sickle-like weapon using the chain.

"Damn it, Rin! Are you still conscious?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes Sesshomaru…" Rin gasped painfully.

Shifting the injured girl around her kissed her lips and whispered," Hang on." Just then an arrow of purple shuddered towards Kohaku.

"Kagome…"Rin said smiling.

There stood Kagome, InuYasha taking a protective stance beside her.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered. There stood her brother, gaping in fear," Why…?"

"Kohaku…retreat!" Kagura snapped taking a feather in her hair, she threw it up and escaped with Kohaku on the enlarged feather.

"Sesshomaru…"Rin grunted painfully.

"Hold on Rin…"Sesshomaru begged carrying Rin as he ran back to the mansion," I have to heal her!" He yelled to the others.

"Feh, pathetic," InuYasha announced to the sky where the feather just disappeared.

"Sango, you know Kohaku?" Kagome questioned gently.

"Yes, he is my younger brother." Sango whimpered.

"I understand your pain Sango." Miroku said sympathetically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was racing against the wind to try and get to the mansion so he could heal Rin's wound. It was pretty deep but luckly it misses any of her kidneys. When he got to the house he leaped up onto the balcony of her room and entered it cautiously. Laying the fragile girl on the ground he got a hold of some cream and bandages. Closing his eyes he undid her dress and pulled it off her body, then covering her bottom with a blanket and her upper back with a towel he was only able to see her wound. Wiping the blood around the wound with a warm cloth, he bent his head down and began licking the bound, causing her to grunt in agony.

The demonic saliva he was using the clean her wound would also help it heal faster. He felt her awake and he quickly said," Hold still Rin." He continued licking it.

"Sesshomaru, what are you…doing?" Rin said trying to hide the tickling feeling his tongue was creating.

"I am helping your wound heal faster without infection." Sesshomaru informed once he was finished. Taking the wrap he told her to hold the towel upon her breasts and the blanket so he could wrap the bandage around her waist area.

Trying as best as she could she obeyed him, a few times the blanket would fall, leaving her body exposed, but her would respect her and close his eyes as she bent down to pick it up and replace it.

"There," He said coldly.

"Thank you." Rin said smiling. Putting her pajamas on she kissed his cheek and said," You helped me, I'm grateful."

His cheeks showed a small tint of a blush but he soon nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Kagome questioned worryingly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh good," Sango said sighing.

"So Sesshomaru, tell me, where was her wound and how did you treat it?" Miroku said slyly.

"Her lower back and I licked it." Sesshomaru confessed punching the monk in the face breathlessly to keep him from saying anymore.

"Heh," InuYasha whispered smirking at the passed out monk, a black eye his only physical injury.

"May we see her?" Kagome asked politely.

"Do not ask me such immature questions." Sesshomaru scolded, leaving silently.

* * *

"Rin," Sango and Kagome whispered. There lay their best friend in bed, smiling at them as though she felt no pain at all.

"Hello guys," Rin said grinning.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Kagome said rushing forth to hug her best friend, forgetting about the wound.

"Ack, Kagome!" Rin cried painfully.

A low growl was heard from outside the door from Sesshoamru who had obviously chased away the others so he could defend her.

"Oh dear, sorry Rin," Kagome said sadly. She looked to the door where the growling was coming from.

"It's alright Sesshomaru, she didn't mean too." Rin said softly.

The growling seized within a second.

"I wish I could stay with you two but I have a date with Miroku at the bar, I'll see you guys later!" Sango said hugging her friends gently before pulling away and leaving.

"She's really falling for you Sesshomaru." Sango whispered to Sesshomaru as she left laughing softly.

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded.

* * *

Leaning up Rin looked to Kagome who had fallen asleep. Not caring to change her friend into her pajamas, she replaced her clothes with a simple spring kimono that was lavender and tied a purple obi around her waist before lying back down.

"Rin, you mustn't waste so much energy on such things. If you wanted Kagome to be relaxed, you should have told me to drag InuYasha in here to change her." Sesshomaru said smartly.

Giggling Rin blushed and said," Sorry Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru nodded smirking before and said," Rin…on the beach…your scent…you must take a bath before exiting your room. Kagome is mortal so she cannot smell your scent, but InuYasha can, your scent is clouded with mine. I am not ashamed of you, but if Kagura found out I almost mated with a human or if any demon finds out this, they might tell others and soon the government will no…and they will come after you…for your life."

Gasping Rin said," Oh…I'm sorry milord...would it be easier if I took a bath now…would you mind redoing my bandages?"

"It does not matter." Sesshomaru said, not focusing on Kagome who was still sleeping but taking the risk of her awakening.

Standing, Rin walked in the bathroom and took off her clothes, her bare body exposed to Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru, could you untie my bandages?" Rin asked.

Nodding Sesshomaru stepped forth and slashed them away with his claws,' Her scent…damn…' Sesshomaru thought, his mind blinded by the way she smelt. Backing up Sesshomaru watched his eyes flicker red.

"Sess-homaru…?" Rin gasped," Are you angry?"

"No, Rin…I must leave these rooms…damn it…" He said. Walking forth he felt his demon blood sizzle. Kissing Rin's lips, he felt himself pulse from his demon demanding access to her,' No, I cannot allow you to frighten her…your are a cruel side of me that would chase her away from me…I need her…I love her…' He thought blankly.

'Let me out!' His demon side shrieked into his mind.

'No, I will grant the pleasure we've both wanted…' Sesshomaru thought before pulling her close by the shoulder blades.

Gasping Rin leaned into him, knowing this wouldn't help her scent, pulling away she looked away," Sesshomaru…maybe another time…I have a bath to take and you have the law to worry about." Rin said gently before stepping into the hot water, the liquid caused her to whimper in pain.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around, walking out he said," I'll be right outside the door when you're done."

Grunting from her grogginess, Kagome sat up and saw Sesshomaru," Oh, hi Sesshomaru…you must be monitoring…Rin…" Kagome trailed off once she saw her friend bathing, eyes wide she said," Oh gosh…" Walking into her the bathroom she whispered," Why is Sesshomaru in here while you're bathing?"

"He has to rewind my bandages for my back…"Rin said smiling sweetly.

Making an 'o' with her mouth, she sat down on the closed toilet and said," Why am I dressed in a valuable kimono like this?"

"I changed you so you could sleep better…" Rin said scrubbing some shampoo into her hair.

Nodding she said kindly," Arigato Rin-Chan."

"Anytime, Kagome-chan," Rin said giggling before she dunked her head into the water and cleared her hair of the sweet-smelling gel. Wrapping a towel around her waist, she folded one towel hamburger-style and secured it around her chest so her stomach and lower back were visible.

"Sorry I don't know how to wrap such a wound…amazing I know." Kagome lied; she knew Rin loved Sesshomaru's touch so she wanted him to do it.

"Ready Sesshomaru-Sama," Rin announced, watching him step in hesitantly. Taking his hands he took some new wrap and redid the process without the licking part. When he was finished he handed Rin a kimono," Please…where this. It is my apology towards you for causing you such pain because I wasn't able to protect you enough." Sesshomaru said harshly.

It was a lie; the kimono was Rin's once. It was the kimono she wore the day after they mated for the first time, proclaiming her the Lady of the Western Lands. He saved the kimono after Rin's death. It brought such tragic thoughts.

Smiling up to him she said," You did not have to apologize for that Sesshomaru." Rin grinned taking off the towels once Sesshomaru left the room. Putting on the towel she noticed the pretty metallic silver it was mainly colored in. A pretty rose-red made an exquisite design at the ends of the sleeves and on up the right leg of the kimono. The obi was the same shade of red.

"Kagome, my brother also has a kimono he wishes to give you." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

Waving good night to her best friend she said gently," InuYasha wishes for me to sleep in his room for my safety."

Nodding, Rin hugged her friend before watching her leave before she yawned once more," Is your scent not mixed within mine anymore Sesshomaru?" She dared ask.

"No, it is gone." Sesshomaru informed.

Smiling she softly said," Are you going to watch over me like InuYasha is towards Kagome?"

"Yes." He said coldly.

Laughing weakly she crawled under the covers and bid Sesshomaru a good night before dozing off again.

* * *

Kagome walked slowly into InuYasha's room. There he was, leaning against the wall sitting down. He was dressed in his regular boxers except he had his red haori top covering his shoulders with his muscled arms crossed across his chest," It's about time you came." He announced smirking.

"Well, it's not my fault I was worried about my best friend!" Kagome said coldly. She could tell her was just kidding but she hated the way he was so icy just then.

"Sheesh, I was just messing around." InuYasha said pouting.

"I know…gomen." Kagome said looking down at her feet.

"The kimono, take it off." InuYasha demanded.

"ACK, PERVERT!" Kagome accused angrily.

"I didn't tell you to get naked damn it!" InuYasha hissed.

"Why do you want me to take it off?" Kagome said glaring at him.

"It reeks of Sesshomaru and Rin…" InuYasha said roughly.

"Oh…"Kagome said, conclusions of why is smelt that way clouding her head.

"Here." InuYasha said as he tossed her a silk one like Rin's. It was a light pink color with red-lined sleeves and the bottom. Two streaks of red about an inch from the shoulder came out at about 2 inches. Along with that, sakura blossoms were placed in random areas around the kimono and the obi was red. Leaning over she kissed InuYasha's cheek gratefully and went to his bathroom to change.

When she came out she noticed his eyes scanning her.

'She looks exactly like she did 10 years ago.' InuYasha thought lustfully. The kimono fit snugly around her waist but got a tad-bit loose around her chest and at her knees and arms.

"Um…InuYasha," Kagome asked giving the hanyou a weird look that said 'why are you looking at me like that?'

Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed he was able to freely do what he wanted without anyone knowing," Sorry…" He said lightly. He looked away to the door which was open.

"That's okay…"Kagome said smiling; she walked over to the door and shut it yawning. Looking at his bed she asked," Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed," InuYasha said smartly.

"But where will you sleep?" Kagome said worried. No, not because she was afraid of him sleeping with her. The actual thought made her feel safer…the thing that worried her was InuYasha sleeping against a wall.

"Right here," Smirked InuYasha.

"But won't you be uncomfortable?" Kagome asked pulling back the covers to slide in.

"I'm a hanyou, it won't phase me." InuYasha shrugged,' Damn, now I'm beginning to sound like Sesshomaru…' InuYasha thought annoyed.

"Oh…okay," Kagome said softly. Lying down she pulled the covers over her form and took in the smell of them. It was filled with the gently smell of lilacs but shielded with the smooth tone of forest. Almost like an evergreen scent. As disgusting as it sounded, it actually smelt quite good. Smiling Kagome managed to fall asleep, dreaming of the half-demon named InuYasha.

* * *

"Jaken, control the office today." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But milord, I cannot, you know I do not run the Inu No Taisho corporation," Jaken protested.

"Do it Jaken, or else." Sesshomaru snapped hanging up the phone.

It was 7:00 and he hoped his hard voice didn't wake Rin who was sleeping in the other room. He stepped out of the bathroom (AN: he was on his cellphone, he only went in the bathroom to talk without waking Rin) and checked on the mortal female.

She stared at Sesshomaru smiling," Good morning…" She greeted.

"Did I wake you," He asked.

"Well, sort of, but I needed to be awaken somehow." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned away, just now noticing that he had not changed into his sleeping clothes, he still didn't fully understand the point of changing. Shrugging it off, he merely left to take a shower.

Once again, Sesshomaru didn't give out where he left. She sighed while grinning and slid out of bed painfully. Changing into a pair of jeans and a black cami-bra that had a hot pink heart on it with a black crack through it, she planned on staying inside anyways. Walking out she noticed Kagome yawning as she walked down the hall towards her friend; dressed in khaki pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with a tight red t-shirt over it that read "Can't touch this" over her breasts. 'Yeah, that's Kagome,' Thought Rin as she laughed.

"What's so funny Rin?" Kagome asked suddenly as she made her way closer to her friend.

"Oh nothing Kagome," Rin giggled.

"Hello guys!" Asked Sango who had just pulled her head out of a guest bedroom, she wore a plaid purple skirt and a violet shirt with black text that read "Death is on your breath…" Then it had a skull centered beneath the words with two wings not attached to it. She also wore purple high-heels that fit happily upon her painted feet (AN: Painted as in her toe-nails were painted).

"Hi!" Rin and Kagome said in unison. That walked forward when an angry hanyou stepped out of his room.

"Damn it Kagome, you could atleast tell me when you woke up!" He shouted fuming. He stood wearing black baggy pants and a blood-red shirt that also had black (AN: Black is one of my fav. Colors 3) letters that said 'Wind Scar'. It was one of the band's albums.

"Oh…sorry," Kagome said smiling innocently.

"Keh, that sweet smile ain't going to butter me up." InuYasha said angrily.

"I'm sorry InuYasha…" Kagome said lustfully as she inched near InuYasha her eyes filled with passion only he could see as she leaned forth, she put on a puppy-dog face, their closeness causing InuYasha to blush but give in.

"Keh, you better be." He snarled looking away from her heated gaze. He crossed his arms once more before hearing his older brother's voice causing him to jump.

"So little brother, you've been over come by Kagome." Sesshomaru said smirking. Dressed in baggy blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with white rugged letters that said 'Silent Assassin' with two black slashes that signified almost attack like InuYasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer or Sesshomaru's poison claws. He was barefoot like his brother.

"So what, it's not like you haven't with Rin!" InuYasha countered bitterly.

Kagome gasped before stifling a giggle.

Rin turned bright red and glared at InuYasha in utter shock.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the scruff of his shirt and shoved him against the wall," Better watch you mouth or else you'll be just as dead as Kikyo use to be," Sesshomaru shunned.

InuYasha felt as though he'd lost everything,' Kikyo…' She was one of them…one of them who was reborn…with the flower…she found one on her own…but when she was reborn, she didn't fall for him…because he didn't fall for her. She was the band's manager…nothing more. Looking Sesshomaru in the eyes he hissed," Put me fucking down."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questioning look," Kikyo? Your manager,"

"Not her…she was my aunt…but she died…she was close to me," InuYasha lied.

Sesshomaru smirked but looked to Rin and said," Are you hungry…if so I'll show you to the kitchen."

Nodding Rin ran after him.

* * *

"Oh, sorry to hear about that," Kagome mustard frowning,' Poor guy…'

Sango sighed, breaking the silence," Sorry, but I promised I'd have lunch with the pervert, I'll see you around Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Of course," Kagome said agreeing.

"Come Kagome, I'll show you around the house so I don't have to later." InuYasha said icily.

Kagome felt hurt by his tone but nodded and followed his figure who had already made is way a few yard away from her in two strides.

* * *

Okay! Another ten paged chapter in word…my cousin came over so I was busy playing with him so I wasn't able to post…sorry

I spent over 3 hours typing this, I know it isn't that much but I hope I did well, I had to backspace a few things out of here cuz I relayed my plot cuz I had Sesshy over emotional.

It's three fucking am and I finished this chapter T.T damn am I going to be sleeping tomorrow >.>;;

**_HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

-Kiba

**Next chapter: Tours then Confessions**

**InuYasha's Wife: There shall be a lemon after "Tours then Confessions" **

x333333 Just a head's up xP


	8. Tours then Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, give it a rest damn it!**

**Miko123**: yeah, I probably am xPPPP

**Inuyasha-Oddishness**: omg –tackle hugs- how kind of you!

* * *

**Ch.8 Tours then Confessions**

"Sesshomaru, who was Kikyo?" Rin asked gently. She could still see a small tint of red to Sesshomaru's golden eyes,' Why was he so angered by his words…was it because he doesn't love me…doesn't even like me?' Rin thought sadly.

Sesshomaru could smell it, the smell of disappointment, worry, and sorrow. All combined into Rin's form," Kikyo, was InuYasha's girlfriend…do not tell Kagome, InuYasha will. I will tell you the rest later, now go ahead and eat." Sesshomaru said softly as he sat down,' I'm not sure if I can tell you the truth Rin.'

Rin nodded slowly but rushed to get herself a muffin, a grapefruit, and some orange juice. Once she got her food she sat down at the kitchen table and began eating, her eyes still glued to Sesshomaru's unfocused ones. She knew something was up…but what?

Sesshomaru felt her stare begin to beckon him to confess,' No, not now…when the others are gone…she wants to know now, I will take her out to the beach to tell her…she seemed relaxed there.' He thought emotionless. Walking away from the table he watched her rise and follow grinning ear-to-ear in victory.

Knowing she was dressed in a tank-top and sweat-pants was the only problem. Climbing on his motorcycle he watched Rin climb on anxiously. Starting it up he didn't worry about the helmets, they would take the back way so they wouldn't have to worry about that. Revving the vehicle up, he began his short ride to the beach.

Once the couple got there he climbed off barefoot and guided Rin to the water," Rin…Kikyo was InuYasha's girlfriend…sixty years ago."

"What? But she's not that old…is she?" Rin proclaimed.

"No, she is not sixty. Do you know of the sacred flower which grants rebirth or a wish only once?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but that is a mere myth to most…but I believe that is just extinct…why?" Rin pondered aloud.

"Kikyo used the flower sixty years ago…she was born 5 years before you…she wished for rebirth." Sesshomaru said taking a firm grip around Rin's waist.

"In your text books at school…did you study about the Feudal Era, the sacred jewel, and a priestess and hanyou?"

"Why yes we did, but the half-demon and priestess's names were unknown…I did research on the half-demon's older brother but his name was revealed, he had the same name of you and had a young ward named Rin, like I…" Rin said suspiciously.

"The priestess was Kagome and the hanyou is InuYasha." Sesshomaru said," And I am the youkai you researched and you are the rebirth of my ward and lover, Rin." Sesshomaru announced.

"What?" Rin gasped.

"The priestess Kagome wished upon the jewel for rebirth and the ability to travel between her time and this time, InuYasha as a demon shall live long like I." Sesshomaru said taking another breath," After Naraku was defeated by InuYasha, I mated with Rin and soon found one of the secret flowers and wished for her to be reborn. Jaken lived long as well. As you know, mortals and youkai formed a peace treaty under the conditions demons but have the looks of humans though they may keep their ears, powers, tails, fangs, claws, and etcetera. This explains Kirara, Shippo, and Jaken now."

"But how did Sango and Miroku get reborn?" Rin asked calmly.

"They seemed to have found flowers."

"Oh…I see…" Rin said gently.

"Sesshomaru…do you like me only because I have a similar personality to Rin and look exactly like her?" Rin asked looking up to Sesshomaru, tears streaking her cheeks.

"No." Sesshomaru scolded glaring at her, he saw her tears and turned her to face him, then bringing his lips to hers, he gently kissed her before pulling away but he kept his nose and forehead against hers," Never think such things Rin…" He said gently.

"I'm sorry." Rin whimpered before hugging him and then saying," Does Kagome know this yet?"

"No, though because of me, she will tonight." Sesshomaru admitted holding Rin's hand within his. He noticed the sky was moonless and smirked," Too bad for InuYasha, he has too things to share with her…"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"You'll see." He replied icily before kissing her forehead and walking back to the motorcycle.

Rin blushed but followed at a similar pace to his, she got on and watched as he handed her a helmet.

"Let's go for a ride…" Sesshomaru encouraged as he put a helmet on too. He looked back and saw she was prepared. He felt her arms secure themselves around his waist before he began riding to no where particular.

Rin smiled behind the mask and leaned into him, her cheek resting against his back as she watched the buildings around her dissolve into blurry items.

Sesshomaru felt the breeze hit him in the face as a blaring noise snuck into his ears and made him wince at the loudness of the wind, then he saw the causer," Kagura." He snarled into his helmet.

Rin heard the words," Kagura" and knew them from the girl who seemed to lead a group of Death's Breath. Fear enveloped her and she soon began to shake at the bitter memories of that same girl murdering her parents, guiding the damned bandits to her house and slaughtering all but herself. Kagura simply laughed. The taunting thoughts caused her to whimper as she whispered," Sesshomaru…we must get away from her…"

Sesshomaru felt Rin's body shake and knew she wouldn't be safe on the bike with no protection except for the helmet, turning around her tried to escape Kagura but her powers had increased and she was able to force the wind against the bike so it was unstable. Growling he turned around, picked up the shaking Rin, and positioned her bridal style in his arms before jumping off the bike and running against the wind, this proved more efficient.

Rin felt her be pulled closer to Sesshomaru and used this to lean closer to his beating heart. Use to, when she was younger she lived with Kagome's parents (AN: They looked similar to Kagome's parents 10 years back…) , she use to have constant nightmares of the bandits and some strange woman (Kagura) and she'd end up waking up crying while in a icy scream. Kagome would hug her friend and say reassuring things as she'd let Rin listen to her heartbeat. (AN: They are best friends, not lesbians.)

Sesshomaru heard her heartbeat soften but knew she was still in a panic from her scent. Slashing at the wind with his whip of light, he managed to cause Kagura to weaken from shock of his success. Using this as an advantage, he ran at full speed towards the mansion, he knew he had to get the attention of his brother or Sango or Kagome or someone so using his strength he secretly changed into his demon form and released a howl only demons could hear, but because of the impact, Sesshomaru knew Sango and Miroku and Kagome would be able to feel a sudden energy of demonic aura.

Kagura cursed greatly before swinging her fan to try and silence the dog.

Rin looked terrified up at Sesshomaru, his red eyes causing her to scream from nervousness. The bandits had the same red eyes meaning they were being controlled by Kagura and her dance of the dead. Still screaming, she clung to Sesshomaru, her heart beginning to pulse at a rapid speed again.

Sesshomaru heard her cry and looked down at her, his fur managing to block Kagura's attack for now," Rin…" He said in a whisper.

"Sess- NO! YOU CAN'T BE HIM! YOU HAVE RED EYES LIKE **THEM**!" Rin argued. She felt his sudden pulse of sorrow as she focused on his red eyes.

"Rin. I am not them; I am not those foul dead-walkers who murdered your parents. I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, respect me." He growled gently.

Rin breathed slowly but said," Your right…your not them…you are just simply Sesshomaru, I let my fear over come me I'm-"She was cut off by the sudden flash of yellow and the cry of "WIND SCAR!" by InuYasha.

There stood Inuyasha, dressed in his normal out fit, the jeans and the famous Tetsusaiga in his hand.

"Long time no see InuYasha…it seems just like yesterday, you were attacking Naraku's barrier with that damned fang and I tried to fight you in a mere playful session for my freedom." Kagura hissed.

"HARAIKOTSU," Sango screamed, throwing the unknown boomerang towards Kagura, she blocked it with her wind.

"How can I throw such a big weapon when I haven't even tried.

"It's those Frisbees." Rin laughed as soon as she climbed onto the demon Sesshomaru's back.

"Kagome, aim and then shoot!" Miroku signaled.

Nodding Kagome released an arrow with her bow, the familiar purple color building itself around the tip of the point and running down the sides till it hit Kagura.

Kohaku threw his sickle and knocked the arrow away so it made a pure mark that ran across her chest to her hip before falling away effortlessly.

"Let's go back." Kagura snapped painfully before pulling back.

Kohaku scrambled away with Kagura, a look of determination on his face.

Sango caught the boomerang and leaned on one hip, the look in Kohaku's face still stuck in her memory,' He looked so thoughtless, so uncontrolled, like he was under a spell or something…yet he moved so freely like he wasn't.'

"Sango, you alright," Kagome asked softly, she set her hand on Sango's shoulder for comfort.

"Huh, oh yeah," Sango lied. Confusion and worry was the only thing that wasn't okay within her.

InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and then looked at Sesshomaru," You can quit looking all big and powerful now Sesshomaru. Besides, if the police see you, you're dead."

Sesshomaru growled in response but changed back into his human form, catching Rin around the waist and swinging around on one foot as he set Rin down.

Rin smiled greatly but looked to Kagome," How'd you shoot a purified arrow?"

"Not sure…"Kagome replied giggling.

Then she knew why,' Because she is the reborn Kagome, the priestess, of course!' Rin thought she shook the thought away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

InuYasha stood tall before sneaking to Sesshomaru," You told her, didn't you," InuYasha hissed in a whisper.

"Yes, but she won't tell anyone." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Keh, I knew that. How did she take it?" InuYasha whispered.

"Fine enough," Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh thanks a lot," InuYasha retorted before wrapping an arm around Kagome, romance should soften her up.

Kagome smiled up at InuYasha before leaning into his chest,' If this all is just a game…I'm going to be pretty ticked.' Kagome thought as she set her arms on his.

Rin looked at InuYasha and Kagome and smiled before looking to Sesshomaru who had his eyes glued to her, flushed she looked away and looked to Sango who was getting ready to murder the monk who had placed his "cursed" hand on her buttocks.

Then she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear," Escape with me,"

She grinned and followed his figure that had become hidden in the darkness; she followed him for what seemed like 20 minutes, but damn was it worth it. There before her lay the beautiful ocean, the moon giving it a better gloss than it looked like from the beach. Gasping she felt two warm lips lay a soothing kiss on her neck as Sesshomaru said," It's almost as beautiful as you…but not quite,"

Laughing softly Rin looked up at his golden pools and saw lust and love rushing through them.

Leaning up she kissed his lips gently, before feeling him want to deepen it,' Making love in grass? Defiantly not romantic, but with someone like him, anything will do.' Rin thought smiling.

* * *

Walking back to the mansion slowly, InuYasha held Kagome's hand before looking up at the stars, a look of pure worry and seriousness on his face," Kagome…Kikyo isn't and wasn't my aunt. She used to be my girlfriend, 60 years ago." He felt her stop and release his hand, confusion was her only expression.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo, the priestess…who sealed a half-demon to a tree to protect the sacred jewel but lost her life to it…she was…my girlfriend…then you came-" He was cut off but a sudden outburst from Kagome.

"But I'm only 18!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Could you let me finish wench, I fell in love with Kagome, the next jewel protector and we mated and all that crap, once the jewel was completed, she wished for herself to be reborn. You are her rebirth version…" InuYasha said," And I love you." He whispered.

Kagome gasped at his final words," What, but no, you're a celebrity and I'm just one of those girls who you play with then leave…" Kagome stuttered.

"Is that who you think I am or what I do?" InuYasha said hurt.

"That's what all celebrities do," Kagome muttered.

"I'm not all of them…and I've fallen for you…you feel the same correct?" InuYasha asked though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, no," Kagome lied crisply,' I'm saving myself from a broken heart…I swear.' She thought worryingly.

"Kagome, don't lie." InuYasha whisper huskily before pulling her into an embrace, he knew she was telling a lie, but his heart didn't believe him, he felt the instant pain of shattering, awaiting the sledgehammer to make it's break against the glass, but it never came because she returned the hug.

Her arms tightened around InuYasha as she smothered herself in his cologne, the hard, sweet scent causing her to smile, demons had to use cologne to hide their real scents, some demons had foul ones so to keep humans from causing a conflict with demons, it was required.

"InuYasha, don't break my heart…please…" Kagome warned.

"I won't." InuYasha replied kissing her cheek before pulling away, her scent was taunting him, but he managed to pull away clean. He would wait for her scent to spike with full arousal so he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Perfect plan,

* * *

The demon slayer and monk walked back to the house, hand in hand. Miroku succeeded in keeping his hands to himself with a couple deadly glances from Kagome, every time an urge overcame him, he squeezed Sango's hand as a warning and she tightened her grip so his hand couldn't ease away.

Sango seemed pretty pleased. Walking back with the lecher she loved dearly. Yet not being able to express herself, so she pulled away from such thoughts of romance, till now, when what he said, surprised her so much, no lecherous thoughts came out in his words, nor actions.

Taking Sango's hands, he rubbed one gently with his clothed one and kissed her cheek before leaning down on one knee, oblivious to the couple who now had their eyes glued on the couple.

"Sango, I take your hand today to ask of something from you…Will you marry me." Miroku asked confidently.

"Oh Miroku, of course," Sango smiled as tears of joy streaked her face, this was probably one of the worst moments for him to suddenly press his lips against her in happiness, because what came next was embarrassing.

THUD! There stood a blushing Kagome and an aching InuYasha as his head was slammed into the ground from a 'sit' command.

"Geez Kagome, what'd you do that for?" InuYasha growled.

"But I didn't mean too, all I did was say please sit down."

"AH!" THUD! InuYasha began snarling as he sat up," Do not say sit, a mystical spell that involves this necklace forces me to the ground with that word." He said angrily pointing at the rosary bead necklace.

"Oops," Kagome grinned.

"What were you guys doing anyways?" Sango asked upset as she blushed madly.

"We were just walking back when we stumbled upon the hentai's proposal." InuYasha said truthfully.

"Yes, InuYasha got up to tease you Miroku and so I told him no s-i-t back down and then he was yanked into the ground by the necklace…" Kagome finished.

"Oh…" Miroku said smirking as he scratched his head blushing.

"Still, it wasn't very nice!" Sango said trying to hold a stern face but failed miserably.

"You realize you can't have your wedding without that wench Kagura ruining it unless we defeat her?" InuYasha said.

"Sadly, yes." Miroku said sighing.

Sango nodded limply.

* * *

**----Lemon Part 1----**

Rin felt her body sizzle in heated bliss as his lips made small kisses down her jaw to her collarbone and then back up, the pleasure that she would feel tonight would be amazing, and she knew this. She moaned as he nipped on her ear, he then kissed her lips gently so not to bruise them just yet, flicking his tongue gently upon her lips he asked silently for entrance, and was accepted of course.

Sesshomaru felt his body pulse as he kissed Rin again, his demon wanted release, but he would bring pleasure in his human-like form, controlling his actions. He knew if his demon were to be released, he would be able to control himself, but his actions would be hard and brutal.

* * *

"I wonder where Sesshomaru and Rin are." Kagome said as she fingered her chopsticks to handle her ramen.

"I know, probably doing mushy stuff." Sango giggled.

"So InuYasha, have you and Kagome done anything like that yet?" Miroku smirked.

Bringing back his fist, he pounded it upon Miroku's head while blushing," Shut your mouth monk."

Kagome giggled while Sango gave Miroku a worried look.

"What, you look like I killed 'em or somethin'." InuYasha said smiling.

"InuYasha," Said Kagome shooting him a small glare.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and resumed shoving the ramen down his throat.

* * *

**----Lemon Part 2----**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had already disposed of Rin's clothing and began kissing her neck as she fumbled with his pants, yanking them down so roughly that even the great lord fell down, with Rin's hands gripping him to catch her fall; giving them a more romantic position, although it was completely wrong.

Smiling in victory, Rin was settled down beneath Sesshomaru now as he nipped at her collarbone and then further and further till he lay precious butterfly kisses down between her breasts, sometimes lapping at her milky complexion in the moonlight with his tongue.

Giggling, Rin had fistfuls of Sesshomaru's silver locks jammed into her sweaty hands as he tickled her skin with his raspy breath.

Kissing her nipple gently he began suckling and messaging with his tongue (AN: Damn does he use his tongue xP) so she released her happiness with soft moans.

"You're holding back Rin…" Sesshomaru said huskily as he used his free hand to massage her open breast. He felt his cock tightened within his boxers (AN: When Sesshomaru fell, she had just taken off his jeans, not his boxers). He growled in uncomforting pain but soon felt her slide off his pants and take his groin into her mouth.

Turning Sesshomaru around so she was dominate, she carefully suckled and licked at his before releasing and stroking it with her hand as she placed kisses around his neck, chest, and finished off down near the bottom. Her climax was close and she assumed his was too so she backed off questioningly.

"Wrong move Rin," Sesshomaru purred settling her body onto the grass and kissed her lips, his hands settled on her hips before he slid one hand behind her head and the other on her lower back, careful to miss the healing wound, gently pushing, she got the picture and slowly spread her legs as he settled himself into the gap between.

She moaned as his cock tickled her by rubbing himself around her entrance. She grunted painfully as he gently tried to slip into her.

'Right, she's a virgin…' Sesshomaru thought, slowing his process he set himself outside her and then slowly pushed himself in, he heard her whimpers of pain and he broke through her gently. She was hot and tight and moist, but it felt so nice.

Rin whimpered before she got use to Sesshomaru, then she felt him rock his hips forth, causing a sweet wave of pleasure to wash over her. Returning the motion, the two got on key and continued the rocking movement till they got to a steady pace, but they wanted more, they weren't ready to release yet.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and saw lust and put that into his motion, going at a faster speed, he watched her shudder in pleasure and couldn't help but smile (AN: A small smile) as he felt her catch up. It was coming, the tightening and heat from within her gave him the hint of her soon release so he quickened himself till they were doing a sweaty dance of mating till he grunted and she screamed," SESSHOMARU!" She slithered down to the ground grinning, the impulse of energy within her causing her to feel ecstatic till it died down and the sudden blow of exhaustion caused her to instantly fall asleep in her lovers arms, his body secured to hers with his arms,' The media…' Was the only thought running through his head,' must get up.' Sesshomaru thought, but he was too worn out.

* * *

"Oh kami…" Whispered Kagome staring down at her naked friend," All I did was go to take Sesshy and Inu with InuYasha and I get stuck with this.

"What'chya looking at- oh…" InuYasha said as he caught up with her, giving the couple a look of disgust he began laughing," Hah! Looks like Sesshomaru had the work-out of his life!" InuYasha chuckled.

"Damn it InuYasha…" Sesshomaru snarled glaring at InuYasha with red eyes.

"InuYasha's here?" Said Rin sitting up yawning till she felt a breeze hit her, then she realized she was naked," AHHHH HENTAI! TELL HIM TO SIT!" Rin screamed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome grinned blushing, pointing to Rin's clothes she said," Erm, you might wanna put those on."

"Yeah," InuYasha said looking away from his brother,' Over protective again.' He thought smirking.

Nodding, the two put on their clothes and looked to the two dogs who were yipping at Sesshomaru.

"SESSHY," Cried Rin rushing forth to hug her dog.

Barking in joy, Sesshy let Rin tackle him and began licking her.

Sesshomaru began growling warningly to the sudden show of affection towards Rin from the ivory dog; Sesshy's ears perked.

"Aw, you jealous," Rin giggled standing, she walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed his lips.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Rin asked as though they hadn't just walked in on them being naked.

"Um…nothing…Miroku proposed to Sango last night," kagome squealed.

"Are you serious, then we must go see her!" Rin smiled.

Kagome nodded and pulled InuYasha after Rin who had gotten a head start on Sesshomaru's back.

Picking up Kagome he caught up with the youkai and mortal and sighed leisurely.

* * *

Okay, UBER SHORT lemon…yeah, sorry HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Oh by the way...Fluffy and Rin had their lemon early, it's going to come back and bite them though...lol, want a hint? Miroku and Sango will have their lemon soon, along with InuYasha and KagomexP

Next Chapter: Congratulations then **Surprised**

Kagome and InuYasha will have their own lemon soon x3333


	9. Congratulations then Surprised

Disclaimer: I do not own any of zee InuYasha characters. The only thing I own is this damn story, that's my reason and I'm sticking to it. The band Emotionless Souls was completely made up by me…The song is from Seether…

InuYasha gang: **O.o;**

Sesshomaru and Rin: Rin-** xD** Sesshomaru **T.T;**

* * *

**Ch.9 Congratulations then Surprised**

"What took you two guys so long?" Sango asked smiling. Then she saw Rin on Sesshomaru's back behind Kagome and InuYasha.

"We ran into these two who seemed to be 'busy' last night," Smirked InuYasha before falling face-flat into the ground by Sesshomaru's fist.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome growled as she fell down onto InuYasha.

"Congratulations Sango!" Rin cried as she got off Sesshomaru's back and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Rin," Sango laughed.

"What about me?" Miroku complained innocently.

"Congrats to you too," Rin grinned holding out her friend. She knew him too well.

"Thanks," Smiled Miroku shaking her hand then pulling her into a hug, but kept his hands to himself after receiving a deadly glare from both Sango and Sesshomaru.

Blushing, Rin accepted his hug slowly before pulling away still smiling.

"So you see, Rin wanted to say congrats on your engagement!" Kagome giggled straightening her blue knee-long skirt made of polyester that matched her periwinkle shirt with an anime-style girl with a gun. On the back there were dark blue letters that read 'Dangerous'.

"Yeah…" Snarled InuYasha standing up, he simply wore baggy jeans and a black shirt with the picture of a grey guitar smeared onto it. He was bare-foot as usual.

"How nice of you," Miroku said wrapping an arm around Sango's waist.

"Watch it monk," Sango whispered grinning.

Sighing in defeat he looked at his fiancé and smiled.

The three just laughed lightly, all except Sesshomaru, he smirked.

* * *

"Okay men…and women, we have a job tonight, to put on the best show we've done yet, this is the final concert of our tour for a while from now. It's in the Yalobusha Theatre in central Tokyo." Kikyo informed sitting at her desk, the band of Shikon No Tama nodded, each sitting in chairs, their lovely women taking seductive seats upon their men.

"Welcome to the dance team Sango," Said a woman leaning against the wood post…it was a woman dressed in a shiny sky blue dress that ended at her knees, it was tight around her chest and waist and had spaghetti straps, and the woman had pale blue hair and lavender eyes.

"Oh hai, this is your dance instructor Shiori Tamiarou." Kikyo said smiling gently.

"Sorry for missing the last meeting, I see you've got new girls?" Shiori asked.

"Why yes, it seems the band members chose new women to be their seducers," laughed Kikyo. (AN: As much as I dislike her, she can't be all bad…)

The three girls blushed.

"I see…" Shiori giggled, two blue bows set two strands of her hair apart from the others. Just then a man came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his deep dark purple hair settling themselves on her shoulders," And I will help,"

"Ah yes, this is Naraku, their will be back-up dancers who will dance with you guys as the band plays," Shiori explained.

"No," InuYasha growled.

"I second that," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Please calm down," Shiori said grinning.

"Why should we calm down?" InuYasha protested.

"Because, the ones dancing with them will be you guys…" Naraku said coldly.

"But who will play the music?" Miroku spoke up.

"Some other men who Naraku knows, they use to play for Emotionless Souls, they will play the guitar, bass, and drums but InuYasha will sing as he dances with Kagome…"

"Why bass?" InuYasha growled.

"Kouga will be dancing with Ayame."

"That's right dog face." Kouga said smirking as he walked in hand-in-hand with Ayame.

"Hello!" Ayame grinned.

"Hi," Greeted the women with pure smiles.

"Now anyways, you all should follow me," Said Shiori.

The group followed obediently.

**Note: Emotionless Souls have learned the Shikon no Tama songs so it should be no problem for them to play…just to let you know that…lol**

* * *

"Okay men, to start out the opening position for "Broken" you must put your hands on the women's and women, put our hands on their hands and put your heads down, men keep yours up." Naraku and Shiori instructed.

The men sighed and did what they were told and the women did the same.

The music played for a brief moment before pausing, signaling another motion.

"_**I wanted you to know**_

_**That I love the way you laugh"**_

"Now place your hands on their shoulders and walk around them so you are facing them men."

They followed.

"Pick them up and spin them around once before setting them down, so their backs are facing the audience, then back up."

"_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain away…"**_

The men moved with the music and got the move down pat.

"Now walk past the women with a depressed expression then flip around with a saddened look."

The men rolled their eyes and agreed.

"**_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well"_**

"Then repeat the lift and flip motion,"

"_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain."**_

"Hold your woman bridal style and spin around once then pause and gaze into their eyes," Said Naraku.

"Women, touch your man's face and stroke his cheek before leaning up to kiss them but don't" Shiori said.

"Men, drop your woman and let them land on their knees so their legs fold out horizontally." Naraku smirked.

Nodding the men moved slowly with the women and they slid down smoothly.

"**_Cuz I'm broken…when I'm lonesome_**

_**And I don't feel right…when you're gone away…"**_

"Now it's the women's part!" Shiori grinned.

"Yay," Cheered the women laughing.

"Okay, stand up and lean against your man, setting your cheek on his chest."

"Now men, embrace your women gently."

"Brush your lips against your man's cheek but do not fully kiss them, then pull out of the hug and twirl around."

"**_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again,"_**

"Strike a sassy pose and place your hands on your chest and then pull them up towards the sky before turning around in a 380 degree circle."

"**_I want to hold you high and steal my pain…away."_**

"Now do a dainty step or two towards your man and hold your arms out, your hands open for them to take."

The men took their hands and pulled them close in a protective stance.

"**_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight..."_**

Then men then did another lift and flip motion to the song and ECT.

"_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**Cuz I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like**_

_**I am strong enough**_

_**Cuz I'm broken**_

_**When I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel right**_

**_When you're gone away…"_**

"Now twist them around and lift their leg before pulling them close and lifting the women so their legs are straight out from your hips and dip them low before kissing their lips and twirling them around, then lift and flip, throw them out so the spin out on one arm and tug them in, end by placing your head on their shoulder and nipping at their earlobe." Shiori instructed.

The group practiced several times before completing the dance perfectly then finishing.

"The concert is tomorrow so be ready!" Shiori and Naraku grinned and smirked.

"Yeah sure," They replied smiling and waving before rushing out.

"Damn…" Was all the men said.

"Dang…" Was all the women said.

* * *

Leaning back in a chair at his desk, InuYasha read through pathetic fan letters, burning almost all, except one…it was from Emotionless Souls

"_**Dear Shikon No Tama,**_

_**Hello, it is the band Emotionless Souls speaking, thank you for the honor of us playing for you. It is quite amazing that we of all bands would be allowed to play for such a magnificent, popular band like yourselves. We know all your songs so don't worry about any faults, just be ready for the bomb that we'll set off to ignite our bands together in a massive explosion for the fans! Be prepared, cuz we'll come armed and prepared with our instruments and such!**_

**_Signed,_**

**_Emotionless Souls_**

Snorting, InuYasha set away the letter where he found a picture of the band; it looked like the rebred versions of the Band of Seven except there were 5 of them and one strange women, she had white-light blue hair that ended at her shoulders and light pink lipstick on, and a mini-skirt that was black and a lavender top on with a studded belt on and silver earrings on. She wore lavender high-heels and a black choker with a mini-mirror handing from it, it was the size of a nickel. Beneath the picture were the signed names of them, all the Band of Seven names were signed but the last one of the girl was different, it was written in a smooth motion that read "Kanna".

"What the hell?" InuYasha spitted out laying the picture down.

"Sesshomaru get your dumb ass in here!" He yelled.

In came a pissed Sesshomaru, his silver hair matted as all he wore were his boxers.

"Right, you're still tired from your "intercourse"." InuYasha taunted.

"It's 2 fucking in the morning, your girlfriend is sleeping and so is mine, you should be too." Sesshomaru snarled," Now why in the seven hells did you wake me up?" He threatened cracking his knuckles.

"Put your damn hand over here and check this out." InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

Snatching up the picture, he looked over it and said," So what?"

"The silver-haired girl, she's Kanna." InuYasha smirked.

"Where the hell is Kagura then and why is Naraku our dance instructor and why are they separated?" Sesshomaru thought aloud.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" InuYasha retorted.

"I wasn't asking you asshole." Sesshomaru countered in a stiffened growl.

"Then shut the hell up and don't think aloud!" InuYasha snarled.

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the collar and threw him against the floor roughly, but gently enough not the break the floor.

"Shit." InuYasha growled standing up again, yawning he took the photo away and snapped," There, I don't want to keep the great Dog lord up so I suggest you go to fuckin' bed before you take out your anger on me again."

"I believe your correct half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed before walking out of the room and back to Rin's.

"Damn…" InuYasha said before turning off the lights and retreated to his room, but when he came in, he saw Kagome, stretched out across his bed sleeping.

"Wench," InuYasha chuckled before picking her up and bringing her into her own room and attempting to set her down, she grabbed his collar in protest and yanked him down beside her.

"Stay…"She whispered opening one eyes smiling limply.

"Fine," InuYasha smirked lying beside her before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

* * *

The next morning, in came Miroku and Sango, Miroku would grope the women awake and receive several slaps, luckily he was in the opposite room of Sango or else he would be double-slapped.

Sango would go in and hit them on the head with her Haraikotsu.

Except for Sesshomaru, she simply screamed.

"Do not scream to awaken this Sesshomaru," Growled the demon.

"Aw, get off your lazy ass and come downstairs, Miroku is downstairs with Rin right now-" Just as she was cut off, he shot out of bed and rushed downstairs, Sango broke into a giggle-fit,' What a baka,' She thought laughing.

Sesshomaru ran downstairs before stopping, his eyes glowing red.

"Whoa, looks like someone wants breakfast…" Kagome commented looking at Sesshomaru, then at Rin who was cooking.

"Where is the damn monk...?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Upstairs with Sango trying to drag InuYasha out of bed..." Rin smiled.

Just then another man ran downstairs, hands clenched," Where's Miroku?"

"Wow, Miroku must have some fans or something…upstairs…why?" Kagome giggled.

Just then, down walked two laughing mortals, they walked past the protective brothers before sitting down.

"Some how I feel like we were just conned," Snarled InuYasha.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"What did you do to get these to up?" Rin asked laughing as she continued to cook eggs.

"Well, I told them Miroku was down here getting ready to grope you two." Sango laughed pointing at Kagome and Rin.

The two women began laughing while the brothers fumed, taking Miroku they hissed," Since we can't hurt women, we'll hurt you instead."

Sighing Kagome spoke up and snapped," Sit boy."

_THUD_," Remind me next time not to be defensive of you Kagome…" InuYasha mumbled.

"Sesshomaru…please don't," Rin whimpered with puppy-dog eyes.

Releasing the monk he growled stiffly but sat down.

"Finally, breakfast!" Grinned Kagome as Rin walked over, she set down pancakes, bacon, eggs, cheesy rice, grapefruit, ham, cereal, and juice.

Of course when she went to pass out plates she got groped. Lifting one plate she glared at him before raising it over his head.

"Miss Rin, I apologize greatly!" Miroku yelled worryingly.

"Much better…" Rin said cautiously.

She then passed out forks and spoons and took a seat beside Sesshomaru grinning.

"Thank you kami lets eat!" Kagome cried smiling.

"HAI," The others screamed digging in.

Rin laughed generously and began eating like the group.

* * *

"The concert is in an hour and you guys need to get dressed." Kikyo commanded smiling.

"Hai…" They all groaned standing then making their way to the dressing rooms.

In the rooms were their outfits, each room labeled so they wouldn't go into the wrong one. The women's clothing were knee-long, flare, polyester skirts that were each a different color with fake-jewels embedded around the bottom and had ruffled as well, they came with matching shorts that were required to be worn at the bottom with high-heels, no matter how hard it would be to dance.

The men wore baggy black pants and a shirt that matched the women's outfits with ripped sleeves and regular tennis shoes. On the front of their shirts were the usual grey smeared guitars.

Kagome/Inu: Red

Sess/Rin: Blue

Miroku/Sango: Purple

Ayame/Kouga: Green (a pretty green, not olive or forest green)

The women had their hair put up in a messy bun with a different hair piece that shone in the spotlight, the same color as their outfit.

The men kept their usual hair styles from protest.

The group left separate, the men in one section and the women in another.

"Okay, the men are already out there in the dark, dance like no one's watching and be graceful," Winked Shiori shoving the women out.

The men almost gasped aloud at their woman's appearance.

"You look stunning," Sesshomaru said smirking in the dark.

"Thanks," Giggled Rin in a whisper.

"Ah, dear Sango, you look more beautiful than ever," Miroku said reaching for her butt.

"Hands to your self…arigato," She smiled smacking it away.

InuYasha gulped down the lump that had become lodged in his throat as he took in Kagome's appearance.

"What do you not like it?" Kagome whispered hurt.

"No, it looks wonderful…" InuYasha said, he was sure not even the darkness could hide his blush.

* * *

Just then Kanna stepped up and said," Hello all and welcome to the closing concert of the Shikon no Tama tour, yes, I know you recognize me from Emotionless Souls and what a pleasure it is to be here! Now I know you do not wish to listen to such rambling, so let's get the concert started, us playing the songs with beautiful dancing preformed by the members of Shikon No Tama and their beautiful guests…" Kanna finished with a bow and several claps before retreating into the abyss of black.

The music began playing and the lights flickered on the band then to the dancers, strumming faster as Kanna looked to the man beside her…Bonkotsu.

"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh," Bonkotsu sang gently.

The group danced gently as he sang the words out along with his heart.

"I want to hold you high and steal your pain away…I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well; I want to hold you high and steal your pain,"

The two sang the chorus together," Because, I'm broken…when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right…when you're gone away…"

Then Bonkotsu finished his part with a simple closer," You've gone away…you don't feel me heeeeere, anymore."

Kanna stepped up and smiled to Bonkotsu as she began her nice solo-type part.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again; I want to hold you high and steal my pain…awaaaaaay; there's so much left to learn and no one left to fight...I want to hold you high and steal your pain…" She took a breath as they sang the chorus together.

The two sang the chorus together," Because, I'm broken…when I'm open, and I don't feel like, I am strong enough… Because, I'm broken…when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right…when you're gone away…"

The guitar began it's solo after a sudden explosion, causing the dancers to fly off stage by the power, the fire blew all the audience away, leaving them to burn away.

Using their bodies, the men protected the women fiercely till they heard a sinister laugh, there stood Kagura, Kanna and Naraku by her side, the body of Shiori bloody and collapsed by him.

"We're back," Naraku chuckled smirking.

"We killed you years ago Naraku!" InuYasha snapped.

"Ah, but that's what you think…thank you Kagura for reviving me with your dance of the dead, though my demonic aura allowed me to control myself instead of her using her fan." Naraku said coldly.

"I see," Sesshomaru growled, he kept the now poorly-clothed Rin behind him.

"The audience was under control by Kanna's mirror…" Kagura said.

Kanna stood there, her form now clothed in the usual grey-white cloak-like coat she normally wears, same with Kagura and Naraku.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked Rin.

"They are nasty demons who we thought we beat a long time ago," Entered a voice that belonged to the one and only Shippo.

"Here guys," Said Kirara tossing InuYasha his Tetsusaiga, Sango her Haraikotsu, Miroku his staff, and Sesshomaru his Tokijin.

"Hah, so Shippo actually is useful," Taunted InuYasha taking his sword.

"Take the girls and take them to your house," Miroku said icily for once.

"Hai," Shippo and Kirara said rushing the women out into their red mustang.

"Here is that wretched curse you so dearly loved monk," Naraku smirked.

"Gah…damn…" Miroku groaned as he watched a hole in his hand return.

"Oh shit…" InuYasha growled swinging his Tetsusaiga towards the three.

"You wish…" Naraku snapped focusing his energy to create a barrier.

"We will return again," Naraku growled disappearing in the floating orb.

"This is the curse that my great grandfather talked to me about…he said his best friend had a family curse that caused a terrible wind curse on his right hand and here I am getting it…" Miroku complained.

"We have to get the prayer beads and cloth over it…" Said InuYasha grabbing the monk by the stomach and running out of the collapsing building with Sesshomaru, cops were everywhere, they had to avoid them greatly, going at demonic speed they managed to escape without being seen.

* * *

Okay, sorry I wasted time with the dance lessonsand shit…originally, the surprise was going to be Rin pregnant but hm, I'm not sure, I fought against it, give me your opinions on the story so far…

**The sequel for a Demon's Icy Heart isn't going at well as I would like, I've lost inspiration…**

**Next Chapter: Sickness then Planning**


	10. Sickness then Planning

Disclaimer: ;; sadly, I do not own the Inu characters but I dream about it TT

Inuyasha-Oddishness: Don't worry, she will be x3

NARAKU'S LIFE STORY WAS FOUND AT I DID NOT MAKE IT.

* * *

**Ch.10 **

**Shippo and Kirara's House- The Inu Gang**

"Miroku," Sango cried as she saw her husband holding his wrist.

"The monk has been cursed with the wind tunnel again," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yup," InuYasha whispered.

Miroku smiled weakly," Now I see how it feels. There was a story passed down through my family. My great grandfather's friend was cursed with a torturous hole in his hand, it was like a whirlwind, sucked in anything. He couldn't control it's power, but he could control what he sucked in using a cloth and prayer beads. The curse was placed upon him by a man named Naraku who was defeated or so we thought, so the curse faded away. I see now that since this Naraku person is alive and well again, I have been chosen I suppose to bear with the weapon." He said laughing painfully.

"It ain't funny monk so shut your sorry ass up," InuYasha said.

Miroku glared at InuYasha but said," Oh lighten up,"

"You're a fine one to speak Miroku," Sango said angrily.

"Thank you Shippo, Kirara for bringing us to safety," Kagome smiled. Rin nodded gratefully.

"Your welcome," The two demons said in unison, they smiled and took a seat on their couch, Shippo wrapped an arm around Kirara's waist and leaned against the back on the couch, her head resting against his chest," So are we going into battle again?"

"Well of course! It's not like we're gonna stand around and wait for the dumbass to come and attack1" Yelled InuYasha. He nodded with dignity.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but signaled his agreement with his younger half-brother. He then took a seat beside Rin who was now sitting next to Kirara," So tell me, who exactly is Naraku?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat to share when a knock on the door got their attention, InuYasha opened the door only to see a simi-chubby man in his 40's grinning, his brown hair was ruffled and he was dressed in khaki pants and a brown shirt," Pleased to see you Master InuYasha," The man said bowing.

"Myoga," Shippo said smartly.

"Ah, so the damn flea survived…what do you want coward?" InuYasha questioned.

"Your words scar me Mr. Taikosho, but I happened to over hear a polite young lady question the hell-bringer Naraku?" Myoga said.

"Yes, I was wondering Mr. Myoga who and what he is." Rin spoke up smiling gently.

"Naraku is an evil demon with the power to change shape, a deceptive villian who will use ANYONE according to his own needs. Before she encountered InuYasha, Kikyo was caring for Onigumo, a crippled bandit covered with bandages that covered his terrible burns. Onigumo was an evil man with much malice in his heart, with a lust for Kikyo, though he hates the fact she's virtuous. He also knew she possessed the Shikon no Tama. Nothing would make him happier than to see the jewel defiled by evil and hate once more. However, Kikyo was falling in love with InuYasha, which weakened her powers as priestess, until she could no longer keep evil-spirits away from Onigumo," Myoga was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Learning that Kikyo's heart belonged to another, Onigumo made a pact with the demons: offering the horde of demons his body and in return, create a new body for him so take the jewel and make Kikyo his. The demons accepted, eating Onigumo alive while melding their bodies together into a body to house the man's soul. From that point Naraku was born, though he bared the spider-shaped scar Onigumo had on his back. He then proceeded in his plan by diguising himself first as InuYasha to attack Kikyo, mortally wounding her and taking the Shikon Jewel. He then posed as Kikyo, putting the jewel at the shrine before attacking InuYasha. With both beleving they were betrayed, Kikyo sealed InuYasha to a tree with her arrow before she died. Naraku originally expected that Kikyo would use the Shikon Jewel to revive herself, but she choose to die and take the Shikon Jewel with her," Sesshomaru finished before taking in a long breath.

"I see…" Rin mumbled.

Kagome just nodded sincerely.

"Well, thanks for the life story on that bastard but I think that's all we need from you for now," InuYasha said in his normal stubborn tone.

Myoga sighed but bowed," Pleased to see you all, good bye!" He said sadly before leaving the apartment.

Kagome looked to InuYasha," Who was he?"

"A pestering Flea Demon who's basically a history book for me," He groaned in annoyance.

"Oh," The group said together. Kirara and Shippo just giggled and chuckled.

Sango wrapped the prayer bead around Miroku's hand and wrist and said," Be careful," He just smirked and used the other hand to grope her unprotected bottom, her hand reacted and she slapped the monk harder than usual," When your hurt your even worse!" She yelled blushing madly, he only laughed, satisfied of course.

Kagome and Rin just sighed before shaking their heads sadly," He'll never learn," They said together.

Kirara stood up and said," I'll go start some dinner and then we all can sit down relaxed for once,"

Shippo smiled and nodded at his fiancé," You may assign your own rooms and use the showers if you please before dinner, and if you would like, I could go retrieve your clothes… " He offered.

"That will not be necessary, I called Jaken and he will be bringing them shortly,"

Rin and Kagome thanked them while InuYasha made his usual comment "Feh," and Sesshomaru just nodded thankfully Sango and Miroku bowed before watching the two leave the room. Another knock on the door signaled Jaken's arrival and Rin stepped forth and got the clothes from him," We should be back by tomorrow afternoon," Jaken bowed the left.

"Well, I suppose we should wash up, don't you agree, Rin, Sango?" Kagome said smiling.

The women nodded in approval and they all stood and left the room, followed by the men, Rin and Sesshomaru entered one room, InuYasha and Kagome in another, and Sango and Miroku in one.

* * *

**Rin's and Sesshomaru's room- Rin and Sesshomaru**

"It was awfully nice of them to give us such nice rooms and a warm meal wasn't it," Rin said grinning as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said icily as ever.

Rin frowned but hugged him from behind," Have some fun Sesshomaru," She said sweetly.

He sighed and said," That is very hard to do when those heartless beings have returned…"

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, then we'll have dinner with the others and I'll help you relax," She said gently. (Oh, by relaxing, I didn't mean _that_, I think they need their rest for now)

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her into an embrace as she walked away and set his chin on her shoulder," I don't want to lose you," He whispered.

"And you won't," Rin reassured smiling. She then pulled out of the cuddle and entered the bathroom, the carpeted floor warming her feet. She took off her attire and set down her pajamas; a purple tank-top and a pair of purple shorts that ended below her butt. She started the shower water and called to Sesshomaru," Care to take a shower before dinner?"

He nodded and took of his clothes, joining his mate in the water.

It cascaded down their figures as they each took turns scrubbing and rubbing. Rin took a chance and stood behind him and messaged his aching shoulders as he groaned in pleasure. She smiled and kneaded his arms and back till all the tight knots had faded away. The couple finished and exited the glass doors and put on their clothes. Sesshomaru put on a pair of boxers and a grey t-shirt after Rin pulled his hair back into a high pony-tail to prevent his hair from drenching his shirt.

Rin did the same with her hair and the two walked downstairs to the cozy kitchen that was closed off from the living room by a wall. They were the second couple down. Miroku was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of boxers while Sango was dressed in a pink silk sleeping kimono. It wasn't long after when Kagome came down wearing a green tee with a sleeping chibi white wolf and green plaid pajama pants, two muscled arms wrapped around her waist. InuYasha wore a red t-shirt and boxers as well. Shippo wore a orange muscle shirt and boxers and Kirara wore a light yellow night gown that ended as her mid-thigh.

She walked over to the dinner table and set down a pot of stew and a basket of biscuits and another basket of onigiri (rice balls). The men licked their lips while the ladies were more civilized and thanked her before releasing their hunger in sweet complements on her cooking before grabbing chopsticks and beginning to fill their plates.

Kirara giggled satisfied and took her own share of the food before they all ate. Dinner was quiet; the only sounds were chomping and slurping along with crunching and gulping. Soon, the food was gone and everyone was stuffed.

"Arigato Kirara," Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo said.

"Keh, thanks," InuYasha said.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru muttered.

The girls all giggled and bowed before yawning and pulling their men up the stairs to sleep. The women gave hugs to the others and then wandered back into their rooms, the men following boringly. Well, almost every couple was bored except 2…

* * *

**Kagome and InuYasha's Room- Kagome and InuYasha Lemon Starter **

Kagome yawned and crawled into bed yawning, InuYasha snaked a hand around her slender waist and whispered," Your not getting away from me that easy," He slung his body over her's and settled his forehead against hers.

"Who ever said I was running away?" She replied hotly.

InuYasha raised a brow but gently settled his lips upon hers in a slow, weak haste of pleasure.

"Is that all the love you have for me?" Kagome said in a faking hurt voice.

InuYasha chuckled before releasing a husky," Hell no," then he added," Just going slow so the pleasure will last a life time." Then he licked her bottom lip and slipped in his tongue, receiving a smooth moan from Kagome's lips as he taunted her, adding pressure to her lips before stopping and then starting again.

**Rin and Sesshomaru's Room- Rin and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked into the room and growled as the familiar tension of muscle aches returned.

"I obviously didn't do a good enough job," Rin sighed giggling.

"Apparently not," Sesshomaru remarked.

Rin nudged him with her hand before motioning for him to lie on his back on the bed. He obeyed and she climbed on upon him so she sat on his butt. She cracked her knuckled and giggled. She then took her hands and began messaging his back, loving the way he grunted then sighed. Rin patted her hands along his spine then brought her hands up to his shoulders and rolled around his tight muscles. She punched his back lightly up and down his back and then rolled the muscles of his neck and placed gentle kisses up and down it before collapsing on his body. His body tightened at the sudden move but they relaxed and he groaned as she placed her hands on his hips and made a slow movement to rise up, making sure her hips grinded with his before rolling over onto the other side of the bed smiling," Relaxed now?"

Sesshomaru smirked," Yeah, but now I'm a bit horny…" He chuckled.

Rin laughed," Save it for tomorrow," She giggled.

"Oh, so I should assume I'll be horny tomorrow night too?" He said smartly.

"You will be once I'm through with you…" She said grinning before rolling over and closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru made a small chuckle and pulled the woman close to his body so her butt collided with his groin, he needed to soothe the urge; that would be his excuse. Then he let her head rest against his chest before falling asleep as well.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Room- Kagome and InuYasha Lemon Part 2**

InuYasha ran his hand up Kagome's back and then down again before sighing, he looked into the female's eyes and saw the one thing he'd always had…lust. Taking one simple claw he slit her shirt and bra and tugged them off, but he'd have some fun, taking his teeth he acted like the dog he was and took her bra in his mouth and shook his head growling.

Kagome laughed before saying," No puppy, this is not your toy, but this is," She said running a sweaty hand down her body.

InuYasha tilted his head like a dog before blushing madly,' I never knew Kagome had such a mind,' He thought before tossing away her bra and licking down her neck, kissing his way down her chest, rounding her breasts and running his fangs around her stomach, Kagome's giggles causing him to chuckle himself.

Now he got down to a more sensitive area and made his moves more gentle, taking his tongue he gently lapped at her bundle of nerves, causing her to squirm in delight. He took one hand and held down her hips to make sure she wouldn't buck. Then he began laying soft kissed around her inner thigh as he entered one digit, causing her to moan softly in pleasure, then he entered another, her voice became louder, then another, she wanted more…NOW! He smirked at her impatience as she stared at him with pleading eyes. He lifted himself up and kissed her swollen lips before letting his groin rub against her womanhood, she let out a squeak of surprise at how that large thing was going to fight within her.

He only chuckled into her mouth before looking deep into her eyes," You sure your ready Kagome?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," She replied.

He nodded and slowly entered himself into her, till he came to her barrier. Pulling himself back a little he held Kagome's hips down and then shattered her barrier with one thrust, the panicked woman let out a sweet cry of pain, only to be muffled by InuYasha's lips, soothing her. He placed butterfly kisses upon her eyelids to try and stop the tears, he made another thrust which caught the girl out of her boundary. Suddenly, all that pain had turned to pleasure. She moaned as he made another buck into her, then another till he made a small beat, then it became faster and more taunting till Kagome joined in, she loved this pleasure, and this experience with the one hanyou she truly loved," InuYasha!" Kagome moaned out as he finally released his seed into her womb.

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha panted.

"I love you," She whispered kissing his lips before laying her head down gasping.

InuYasha replied," Daisuki," He then took this time to gaze at the sweating woman. Her black locks were frilled around the pillows like a sea of black, her chocolate eyes were glossed but faded in pleasure, her breasts were full and her nipples were ripe from the assault by his lips. Her stomach had light teeth marks that were fading, down to her slender legs that were shaking from the sudden affection, the area between her legs seemed as calm as ever, then only thing coming from it, was her sweet liquids.

Kagome caught him looking and began to cover her form cautiously, only for her hands to be tugged away and InuYasha's body to rest beneath her now as the rolled over. They fell asleep shortly after, whispering comforting words of love and truth to one another.

**Sango and Miroku's Room- Sango and Miroku**

"Damn, InuYasha must do it hard…" Miroku said covering his ears with his pillow, his eyes bloodshot.

"Sheesh Kagome, I knew you loved him that much but my kami!" Sango giggled furiously. The couple hadn't been able to sleep from the sudden noises they heard but now they were making jokes out of them.

**Rin and Sesshomaru's Room- Rin and Sesshomaru**

"God damn it InuYasha, I try to get a simple rest with my mate and you go and have sex tonight…" Sesshomaru growled angrily. Sure he fell asleep…but now he was wide awake from the moaning, all the while, Rin was laughing beside him. Rising out of bed, Rin following, the two walked up to the door, bringing back his fist, he punched the door of it's hinges and watched it fall, only to make Kagome and InuYasha jump.

" Um Kagome, the next time you plan to have sex, could you please tell us?" Rin giggled innocently.

"In other words InuYasha, DON'T HAVE IT WHILE WE'RE IN THE ROOM BESIDE YOU," He said angrily.

InuYasha just laughed whole-heartedly while Kagome was blushing madly as she covered her naked body with the bedroom sheet and comforter.

Rin giggled," Okay," She managed to ask between her chuckles.

"Hai, hai, gomen nasai," InuYasha said laughing, still the woman beside him blushed but nodded," Gomen Rin…gomen Sesshomaru," She said smiling.

Rin and Sesshomaru nodded before turning away, walking back to their room for deperate rest. Rin was the last to enter the room, she collapsed beside Sesshomaru, his immediate snores causing her to giggle. She felt his arms wrap lazily around her body, she simply sighed and scooted into him for comfort.

* * *

**InuYasha and Kagome's Room- The famous Miko and Stubborn Hanyou**

"I didn't know we were that loud…" Kagome whimpered blushing.

InuYasha let out another hearty laughed before nuzzling her neck," Relax…" He chuckled laying down.

Kagome rolled towards him and secured her body to his with her arms before closing her eyes," Love you…" He replied with a muffled 'Love you too,' before they were swallowed in everlasting peace.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku's room- Sango and Miroku**

"Seems like Sesshomaru did something about it…" Miroku said laughing nervously.

"Yup," Replied Sango in a yawn," Good night houshi,"

Miroku kissed the Demon Slayer's forehead before saying," Good night Sango love," Before they too fell asleep,"

* * *

**Morning at Shippo and Kirara's household**

Kagome and InuYasha got up bright and happy as ever…now the others were a different matter…

Sesshomaru fell out of bed, breaking his "gracefulness" for the day, Rin spilt coffee on her pajamas and had to take another shower to relief the burns. Sango was so half-asleep when she awoke that she saw Miroku as a demon and threw her Haraikotsu at him. And last but not least, Miroku went on a "lechery" frenzy and began groping every woman in the house because he didn't get enough sleep to even realize that he was awake…that is till he got 4 slaps and 4 punches.

They all glared at Kagome and InuYasha smirking, but they all thought the same thing,' They just had to mate last night…free joke day!' Meaning they all had the right to mess with Kagome and, with questions, embarrassing comments, and so much more! And this is what Kagome and InuYasha thought,' Awwww man, we just had to do it last night….though it was very enjoyable…but still, now it's free joke day for them!' The two shuddered down.

"Um, why are you all staring at InuYasha and Kagome with those evil smirks?" Shippo asked suddenly. Kirara nodded in unison.

"They did it last night…" Sesshomaru said coldly, he then finished his bacon and stood, leaving," If we wish to rekill that damned group, I suggest we do it now," He growled lowly looking back at the breakfast table.

Rin drank her orange juice and stood, walking to her mate's side.

InuYasha nodded curtly, rising to his limps before taking Kagome by the hand," Your ready?"

Kagome nodded contently. But would she be experienced enough? Sure in the life before this one she was a woman of great spiritual power…and now she was inexperienced and maybe…weaker.

InuYasha sensed her insecurity and tugged for her to follow," Kagome and I are going to get a head start."

Kagome followed, smiling fairly grim. She noticed InuYasha's gaze upon her so she looked up, he pulled her close and said," Kagome…you may have been reborn…but your still the same Kagome you've always been, you'll do alright. Your not the main fighter anyways…you are like a princess and I am your guard. All princesses have fighting ablities…but they don't use them as often because they have guards…so relax," He pulled away, kissing her forehead.

She smiled before giggling at his explanation of herself. She hugged him before noticing he was bending down, his back towards her. She caught on and climbed aboard. InuYasha's clawed hands went around her thigh as he began his long-paced run. Using his demonic nose he smelt Rin and Sesshomaru. Unlike in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru now held Rin. She was in his arms bridal style.

* * *

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes were tired but his face showed no loss of sleep. She smiled then said," Sesshomaru…am I a burden to this group since I cannot wield a weapon?" Sesshomaru looked down suddenly, no emotion playing on his face as usual," No Rin, your never have and never will. Though you may not have much offensive skills, your trickery of mind will help greatly. Besides…before your former death, you managed to pull off some magic…and unlike most magic users, it was pure, white magic. No black. During battle, if I am not able to protect you, I want you to say the following words with your hands in a preying position, you must fall to your knees though. Éclair, Lumiere, and Natsu Aura. Éclair is a powerful lightning strike, Lumiere being one that uses the moon to use moonlight to throw back your enemy forcefully then drown them in hypnosis. Last but not least, Natsu Aura. Using the air around you, it summons up fire which will place a inferno shield around your body. Like a fire aura, or like the name says, a summer aura."

Rin nodded questionably but quickly memorized the words. Meanwhile, two half-brothers were currently pondering the same thought…how to re-teach the past.

True that many of the comrades lost all their former memory…what if there was someway to bring it back…but from books Shippo had read of fox trickery, it said that reincarnation of the Sacred Jewels wish or of the rare flower, memory is granted if wished for. Wasn't it true that Kagome had wished for her memory…and Rin and the others as well. They knew they'd meet up with their group sooner or later. So why did they not have it? Was that something Naraku held?

Sesshomaru had caught onto this before his brother but said nothing in case his assumptions were…misread. Yes, for Sesshomaru made no mistakes. He was the perfection of a lifetime. Also, an aristocratic Assassin.

Using their human bodies, Shippo carried Miroku and Kirara carried Sango; quite strange but true. Catching up with InuYasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru was quite a task but they did it none the less. The group now ran in a straight line, their formation perfect. One half of the group was offence, while the others were defence.

Kirara and Rin would monitor any battles and command information on any tactic or deed of the demons they fought. Kagome and Sango would make a line of offence behind the men. Shippo would stand behind the two women so he was between Kagome and Sango and Kirara and Rin. Last but not least, Sesshomaru would take far left, Miroku beside the demon, Shippo beside Miroku and InuYasha on the far right. This was their battle position and it would hopefully do fine.

The group continued to run for what seemed like days, when really they were mere hours. Finally the group settled down after a rumble of InuYasha's stomach, though he blamed it on Shippo. They sat around a campfire in a circle; the group had brought sleeping bags from the mansion. Miroku had set sutras to make the group look invisible, but if a demon did come, a bullet of electricity would send the demon straight to hell. Courtesy of Kagome's priestess power and Miroku no duh.

Sango laid silently, the space beside her occupied with Miroku, he was looking at the stars with her while the others were asleep, even InuYasha and Sesshomaru," Miroku…the kazana in your hand…will it kill you soon?" Miroku looked over at the distressed woman beside him before rolling to his side, his covered hand stroking her cheek as she turned her head for their eyes to meet," I do not know my dear Sango…this hole grows larger each year…as of now…I do not know if it could get any larger," He chuckled nervously," But as long as I have your love…I'll be just fine," He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before tugging away.

Sango felt tears come to her eyes, they dripped out fearfully, sitting up, she made her way to him, crawling upon him she set her head on his chest, her arms reaching under his so her fingers could hold his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her waist," Do not fret…we will defeat Naraku before my death…" then he added in his head,' _Hopefully_,' Sango smiled apologetically for even bringing up such painful matters. He nuzzled her neck to accept it.

* * *

The sun arched over the horizon just barely. Time to go! Rising up, all but Rin awoke. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her cheeks were tinted red and her body temperature was higher than usual, looking to the others he said," She has a fever…" InuYasha rolled his eyes," No duh," Sesshomaru just glared, he picked up his mate and held her close, trying to bring her temperature down for he knew she probably felt cold, her eyes were glossy as she opened them half-way," Sesshomaru…I'm sorry…I'm being a burden aren't I. If I wasn't having this fever I wouldn't have slowed us down…" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes," Rin, you have not slowed us down and you are not a burden. I never want to here the word burden coming from your mouth again," He said steadily. She smiled and said," Sorry…" She then collapsed into slumber once more.

"Okay, so she's sick, Sesshomaru and Rin can stay behind and we can kick butt with out em," InuYasha said crossing his arms, an agitated Sesshomaru rose with his mate and stalked over to InuYasha," No Sesshomaru, I can handle 'em," Kagome said with a sigh," SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She just saved him a lot of pain from the Tokijin. InuYasha's face collided with the dirt rather harshly, a venomous cry of pain came from the hanyou's mouth as he lay in the ground twitching. Finally after a good two minutes, the aching InuYasha rose from the group in an uproar, all Kagome had to do was open his mouth and he backed away with a simple,' Feh.' Sesshomaru turned away from his disgraceful brother and said," Rin will be fine, we will continue,"

The group nodded while InuYasha just grunted. Miroku removed the sutras and they all packed up. They paced themselves, beginning the morning with a simple walk before jogging in the afternoon and running in the evening…but where were they going? They had no idea where Naraku was…only scents to follow and some simple clues from disguised demons in the cities. Where was this hanyou? And did he have their memories? You never really know with him. He always hides till he has you trapped, then he shows his true nature…as if to rub it in your face that you've been caught…like simple mockery. But it wasn't that…also, why was Naraku reborn? What was the full purpose? To become that of a villain, to lead to group around till he could kill me on…maybe he wanted the bliss of a victory…or maybe he just came back to reek havoc on all beneath his stature. But this group would not be beneath him…

Rin's fever did not seize and they wondered why…Naraku was the cause, but how? The only time she was unoccupied was during the explosion, but by the time they could blink, the men were protecting them…but what if during that second…Naraku set off something…they didn't know now…but they were sure he was planning Rin's death…but not only that…he was going to tell them how she was dying…right before her life was taken…but the Tenseiga could save her…right?

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! MY INTERNET CRASHED AND I WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL! So here's your next chapter…tell me what you think

By the way, yes, I know I haven't updated A Demon's Icy Soul…I typed about half of it till I decided I was going to take another turn by a suggestion from InuYasha's Wife...lol thanks!


End file.
